La medalla saiyajin
by KarlaBloom
Summary: Bulma encuentra un extraño collar en su buzón. Ella cambia y esto causara graves problemas a los guerreros sobre todo a Vegeta quien recuerda una gran promesa ¿ sera capaz de salvar a su mujer sin destruir la tierra? o ¿la va destruir con ella y su hija?. Goku experimentara aquel cariño que tiene hacia Bulma y ella conocerá lo que es la vida de un saiyajin dura y cruel
1. Chapter 0: Saraty la guerrera saiya

**En la escena de este extraño lugar aparece una humana y dos saiyajines **

**Viole: *asustada* que hago aquí con ellos**

**Raditz: * mirándose* crees que yo lo se *sarcástico***

**Bardock: *cruzado de brazos* me volverán a torturar**

**Voz Escritora: Bienvenidos amigos empezare por decir que van a convivir y no quiero muertes o prometo hacer un fic donde una bebe los asesinara entienden*sonrisa malévola***

**Los tres:* tragan saliva* es-ta bi-en **

**Escritora: dilo Bardock**

**Bardock:* mira con odio* ¿Por qué Raditz está en esto?**

**Escritora: porque torturarte a ti solo no es suficiente así que elegí a Raditz o ¿prefieres a Brolly?**

**Bardock: si, si pero los personajes no le pertenecen a ella sino al gran y poderoso Akira Toriyama**

**Viole: excepto Saraty y su esclavo esos son de la escritora**

**Capítulo 0: Saraty la guerrera Saiya **

Antes de que Freezer decidiera destruir a las mujeres saiyajines, una guerrera clase alta la cual había entrenado toda su vida para convertirse en guerrera supersaiyajin y ser la primera mujer en serlo, sabía que Freezer planeaba algo con las mujeres saiyajin ya que ella había sido citada con el resto de las mujeres saiyajines a la nave de Freezer al día siguiente así que llamo a su esclavo un mago apuesto que estaba enamorado de la belleza de esta joven saiyajin de solo 20 años por lo cual al momento de ser destruido su planeta el juro ser fiel a la causante de que toda su gente muriera

-Ven aquí esclavo, sabes lo que pienso y ahora quiero que me confirmes mis sospechas- el esclavo al oír estas palabras el corrió a ver a su bella ama de cabello negro se inclinó ante ella en señal de respeto ante ella

-Mi ama es muy cierto sus sospechas sobre Freezer el planea destruir a las mujeres saiyajines para luego destruir Vegeta- dijo el esclavo con la mirada al suelo, ella tenía un odio dentro de ella que la destruía poco a poco ella odiaba a Freezer con todo su corazón pero amaba su propia vida

-dime, como escaparme- dijo autoritaria hacia el esclavo quien mantenía su felicidad al saber que su ama deseaba vivir, pero él estaba consciente de que la única forma de escapar era la reencarnación

-no hay manera posible de escapar solo es posible la reencarnación en un cuerpo parecido al de usted- ella al oír estas palabras pensó que era lo correcto y si ella quería ser la última mujer saiyajin debía reencarnarse en un cuerpo más débil ya que ella conocía perfectamente la reencarnación, ella al ser reencarnada en un cuerpo de mayor edad podía ajustarlo a su manera transformándolo en su cuerpo actual

-Acepto, dime que necesitas y te lo daré- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a su esclavo

-yo… ne- necesito un cuerpo y un mechón de su cabello y además un joyero y su joya más preciada –dijo tartamudeando su esclavo

-claro- ella le entrego lo solicitado y el coloco el medallón y el mechón de cabello y luego dijo en su idioma unas palabras y tambien el nombre –Bulma-el esclavo termino el hechizo y luego tomo la mano de su ama y la unió con el joyero este brillo al instante y luego ella se desvaneció dentro de él. Luego impuso de nuevo sus manos y lo lanzo al cielo para luego desvanecerse.

Al día siguiente Freezer noto que la joven saiyajin no se encontraba, esto lo enfureció tanto que con una ráfaga de Ki destruyo a todas las mujeres y luego al planeta

**Terminado el capítulo 0**

**Viole: Salió corto, lastima**

**Bardock: ¿Por qué siempre termino metido en las estupideces humanas? * Cara de desprecio hacia Viole* **

**Raditz: la costumbre de ellos es meterte a ti, ¡PERO YO NO DEVO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡SON UNOS #$%&% ! *aura dorada y se transforma en SSJ por primera vez***

**Bardock y Viole:*O.O* **

**Viole: ya, tranquilízate ni siquiera empezamos con la tortura * guarda una dinamita en su mochila y saca globos agua y se los lanza a Raditz***

**Raditz:*mira asesina hacia Viole* ¡TE MATARE! **

**Voz de escritora:* se aclara la voz* Raditz quieres que escriba un fic YAOI sobre ti *amabilidad sarcástica ***

**Raditz: *murmura insultos***

**Viole: Hasta la próxima bye-bye **


	2. Chapter 1:Bulma, la gran cientifica

**Viole: *intentando asesinar a Raditz* hola de nuevo *sonrisa falsa***

**Raditz: ¡Déjame #$% &! *Recibe un golpe en la parte baja* ¡ HUMANA #$% ! **

**Bardock: Bueno lo que paso fue:**

**Flash Back **

**Viole: * se levanta de la cama* buenos días**

**Raditz: * tapándose la cara con una almohada* calla y has de comer **

**Bardock: *sentado* Raditz mejor te callas **

**Raditz: *levantándose* las humanas solo sirven para dos cosas 1 limpiar y hacer de cocinera y 2… *antes de terminar recibe un golpe en el estómago de parte de Viole***

**Viole: ¡TE MATARE RADITZ! *empieza a golpear a Raditz***

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Voz de escritora: Bardock recuerda lo que te dije**

**Bardock:*resignado* lo diré en primer lugar dice la escritora en el fic Bra tendrá 12 años y Trunks tendrá 20 y en segundo lugar los personajes no son ni de la escritora ni de la loca sino del gran y poderoso Akira Toriyama **

**Viole: *Mirada acecina hacia Bardock* ¡Te matare Bardock!**

**Escritora: * se aclara la voz* Viole más te vale que no mates a nadie o te convertiré en saiyajin o como tú le dices monos sin cerebro**

**Capítulo 1: Bulma, la gran científica **

Todo empezó como un día normal en Corp. Capsule, mientras Vegeta entrenaba con Trunks Bulma y Bra estaban de compras. El cartero como siempre colocaba las cartas en el buzón pero esta vez un hermoso joyero se coló en el buzón.

Al llegar Bulma y Bra bajaron y luego llego su robot quien tomo las compras y las llevo adentro de la casa, Bulma vio su buzón lleno y tomo su cartas con el joyero, al entrar en la casa los coloco en la mesa dispuesta para abrirlos, pero el joyero llamo su atención era de un metal muy duro y tenía detalles hecho en oro, cobre y plata en el centro con letras de oro estaba escrito su nombre con hermosa letra y detalles preciosos, ella no dudo en abrirlo y en él vio una hermosa medalla con un enorme sol con rubíes en forma de rayos y un hermosa cadenita de oro puro . Bra quien estaba cerca corrió a ver

-Mamá… ¡que hermoso collar!- dijo la joven viendo el collar que tenía su madre

-Si Bra seguramente un admirador me lo dio- Dijo la madre presumiendo el regalo

-Póntelo, seguramente te quedara precioso, mami- siguiendo el juego de su madre, luego tomo el collar de las manos de su madre y se lo coloco, ella quien muy alagada quedo tomo del joyero con su nombre y lo llevo a su habitación, la cual compartía con el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta

Luego de dejarlo en su habitación se dirigió a su laboratorio a realizar nuevos experimentos que servirían a la humanidad futura, para luego preparar algo para su apetitosa familia. Al terminar de hacer sus deberes, ella tenía unas extrañas ganas de ¿entrenar?, siguiendo sus instintos se dirigió a la preciada cámara de gravedad de su esposo. Ella ingreso y vio el botón que encendía la gravedad y para sentirse segura se dijo

-¿Por qué no? Yo puedo entrenar, total yo construí esta camara, no tendría nada de malo- con estas palabras ella se sintió segura y empezó a entrenar, primero con la gravedad leve para luego aumentarla, empezó a controlar el Ki para luego lanzar ráfagas y dar golpes y patadas, de algo sirvió haber visto como entrenan sus amigos, luego logro controlar su ki y aprendió a volar

La gravedad solo llego a diez veces más porque ella recordó que ese día tendría una junta muy importante así que se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, pero olvido el gran problema y la gran cuestión ¿Cómo saldría de allí?, no se había percatado antes de eso, a Bra le inventaba cualquier excusa pero el problema eran Trunks y Vegeta, ellos no le creerían ninguna palabra. Pero sintió algo que jamás había sentido con esa intensidad: el orgullo, su orgullo, esta vez ella sentía que su orgullo superaba el de cualquier humano, un orgullo el cual se comparaba con el orgullo saiya, tomo fuerza y salió despreocupada de la camara de gravedad, en el patio le esperaban sus familiares sentados

-Mami ¿estás bien?-dice la más pequeña

-si Bra mamá está bien, pero debe respondernos ¿Qué hacia allí?- Dijo su hermano mayor, Bulma se cruzó de brazos y sintió una fuerte energía dentro de ella que la obligo a decir

-No les importa, además estoy en mi total derecho a entrenar- el tono utilizado ella jamás lo uso en toda su vida

**Escritora: Viole mato a Raditz, así que lo tuve que revivir, ya que Viole no tomo en cuenta mi advertencia está gritando en el Baño**

**Bardock: ¿Qué le paso? **

**Escritora: a ¿viole?**

**Bardock: no a Bulma, porque entro a la camara de gravedad**

**Goku: ¿doy spoilers? **

**Escritora: si quieres**

**Goku: Hola soy Goku ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Bulma? ¿Tendrá que ver con el medallón? En el próximo episodio ella vencerá a Vegeta y Trunks, tambien sufrirá varios cambios de imagen**

**Raditz: dejen reviews o sino Viole me matara de nuevo**

**Viole: Hasta la próxima **


	3. Chapter 2: Bulma o Saraty

**Bardock: De nuevo aquí*suspira resignado***

**Raditz: Bueno por lo menos no fuiste asesinado *ironiza***

**Viole: no fue mi intención*mira con ojos de cachorro a Raditz***

**Escritora: Bardock a la sala**

**Bardock: está bien *se levanta frustrado***

**Raditz: si no saben que es la sala, es solamente otra habitación donde la escritora se comunica con uno a la vez **

**Viole: mas bien me parece que nos quiso dejar solos*susurra***

**Raditz:*escucha levemente lo que dijo Viole*¿Qué?**

**Viole:*se pone nerviosa*nada, nada*agita sus manos***

**Raditz: dilo, viole **

**Viole: dije que… ¡Soy una saiyajin!*dice eso y luego se tapa la boca***

**Raditz:*OoO*…*En shock***

**Viole: mientras a este le pasa el shock les digo que los personajes no le pertenecen a ella sino a GT con esto me refiero a El Gran Toriyama**

**Capítulo 2: Bulma o Saraty**

Ella siguió su camino alejándose de Vegeta y de sus hijos, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación del lugar. Al llegar vio el joyero que brillaba pero algo en este se le hacía extraño, era como si este le había provocado lo de hace momentos, ella no presto mucha atención y se metió en el baño alejándose de todo.

En el baño ella cerro por un momento sus ojos y vio a una hermosa mujer vestida con el traje saiya y a su lado un muy apuesto hechicero que sostenía el joyero la mujer tenía una mirada malvada, al ver esto abrió sus ojos como platos sintió la misma fuerte ráfaga que había sentido en ocasiones anteriores y una fuerza interior empezó a dominar por completo su cuerpo, primero retrocediendo más de 30 años y un crecimiento de cabello y fue tomando un color más oscuro y en el final de su espalda se empezó a formar una cola. Bulma habría perdido el conocimiento mientras Saraty se habría apoderado de su cuerpo y lo habría moldeado a su manera, salió del baño y se dirigió al closet de Bulma, dentro de él vio el viejo traje saiyajin de Vegeta, ella quedo muy impactada al saber que un saiyajin vivía allí, luego apresurada tomo un vestuario que uso Bulma en el viaje a Namekusei, a ella le parecía lo más decente del guardarropas pero antes oculto su cola debajo de la ropa, salió vestida así de la habitación intentando descubrir cuál de los saiyajines era el que se había casado con una humana. Llego a la sala de estar de familia donde Trunks estaba sentado ayudando a Bra en sus tareas, Trunks y Bra dirigieron sus miradas atónicas a su madre quien parecía una joven de 20 años y estaba vestida como lo hacía antes de conocer a su padre, Saraty en cambio vio el recuadro del príncipe Vegeta, junto con esa familia

-¿mamá?-dijeron los niños a unísono, Saraty debía fingir por un tiempo se Bulma, conocía la mayor parte de su vida pero Bulma, le privaba a Saraty algunos conocimientos, como lo poderosos que eran Goku y Vegeta. Saraty sonrió al ver a los mocosos híbridos de la humana

-Mami, hoy quiero ir a ver a Marron-dijo la pequeña niña inocente sin entender por qué su madre se veía así, pero no presto mucha atención

-Bra, hija ¿Por qué no le pides a Vegeta que te lleve?-ella estaba interesada en la reacción del príncipe el cual ella consideraba un traidor hacia la raza saiyajin

La hija obedeció las palabras de su madre, pero esta la siguió en silencio para poder observar, la reacción del príncipe, ella llego hasta lo que parecía una enorme nave espacial y allí la pequeña toco la puerta y de ella salió el príncipe, ella lo reconoció al instante por su cabello en punta

-Papi, dice mami si ¿puedes llevarme a la casa de Marron?-dijo la niña el padre miro hacia el árbol donde estaba escondida Saraty, el sentía el ki de Saraty mesclado con el de Bulma, camino hacia el árbol pero antes su hija

-PAPÁ NO ME ESCUCHASTE-el ignoro a su hija y siguió su camino al llegar la vio y quedo completamente sorprendido al ver el aspecto de Bulma

-Vegeta, no escuchaste que Bra te pidió algo-Vegeta se olvidó por completo de su hija y al escuchar las palabras de su mujer el olvido lo del ki

Vegeta camino hacia su hija la subió y despego

-¡Papá! ¡Bájame!-el padre no le hiso caso a las peticiones de su hija

Saraty volvió al interior de la casa pensando que Vegeta aún tenía el rastreador, empezó a revolver todos los cajones buscando el rastreador, pero olvido la presencia de Trunks quien había notado el cambio de su madre, se dirigió hacia el ki de su madre y encontró a Saraty revolviendo toda la habitación, en el momento ella sostenía la cama con una mano y con la otra sostenía el armario. Trunks quedo muy sorprendido e intento acercársele a su madre ella lo vio y lanzo los muebles empezando a llorar se arrodillo y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras su boca quería articular una palabra pero le era imposible lo único que ella podía hacer era luchar, luchar porque Saraty no tomara su cuerpo e intentara algo en contra de Trunks, el en cambio intentaba acercarse para consolar a su madre, ella no quiso que Trunks se acercara así que le hiso una seña para que no se le acerque, Trunks no hiso caso a esta y levanto a su madre consolándola, el no entendía por que lloraba pero no hiso falta palabras para que él se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su madre. Ella sintió que Saraty usaba todos sus esfuerzos para liberase y cuando tomo el cuerpo de Bulma, pateo a Trunks en el estómago y lo dejo inconsciente

-BAH que débil-se dijo para sí misma

En ese momento tuvo una idea, se le ocurrió entrenar a Bra para que la ayudara a conquistar, para ella fue una gran idea así que empezó a entrenar sola en el jardín aunque luego empezó a entrenar en la camara de gravedad, pasaron unas horas y luego Saraty empezó a sentir su apetito saiya, pero justo al bajar de la camara de gravedad vio como llegaban Vegeta y Bra, ella no podía permitir que se dieran cuenta de quién es así que busco a Trunks quien aún no se había despertado, lo alzo y lo llevo a su habitación donde lo acostó como si fuera que estuviese dormido lo cubrió con una sábana y salió

Recibió a Vegeta y a Bra, y luego decidió cocinar algo. Al terminar apareció Trunks sosteniéndose el estómago, luego señalo a Saraty y tomo fuerzas para convertirse en supersaiyajin e intento atacar a Saraty pero recibió un golpe de parte de Vegeta, luego los dos fueron noqueados por Saraty quien se encontraba detrás. Luego tomo a Bra por las fuerzas y salió volando directo hacia las montañas

**En la mente de Bulma**

La parte de Bulma intentaba sacar a Saraty de allí pero era imposible, Saraty era muy poderosa en comparación a Bulma, ella se rindió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente viendo como Saraty noqueo a Trunks y a Vegeta y luego obligaba a su pequeña a entrenar, ya no había salida debía rogarle a Dende que la ayudase a escapar. Ella no tenía forma de comunicarse con el exterior estaba completamente atrapada

**Viole: Bardock y Raditz están en shock debido a que cuando le dije a Raditz que era saiya Bardock tambien lo escucho**

**Raditz y Bardock:*salen del shock*¡EXPLICANOS!*unísono***

**Viole:*sale a correr* GOKUU TU HERMANO Y TU PADRE ENLOQUESIERON **

**Goku: hora de mi spoiler*se aclara la voz* Hola soy Goku en el próximo capítulo Saraty y Bra destruirán la ciudad, todo dependerá de Gohan y Goten ¡ustedes pueden!: Bra la supersaiyajin **

**Viole: *noquea a Bardock y Raditz*gracias por los reviews, comenten y cuestionen hasta la próxima **


	4. Chapter 3: Bra la super saiyajin

_**Raditz: odio a los humanos… incluyéndote *mira a viole***_

_**Bardock**__**: **__**estoy de acuerdo *hace una seña hacia Raditz* **_

_**Viole: mis queridos saiyas ¿Qué tienen en mente? Jejeje *se pone nerviosa***_

_**Raditz: ¿no eras también una saiya? *mirada irónica***_

_**Viole: si… pero yo… este… bueno *se pone más nerviosa cuando Raditz está a unos centímetros de ella* ¿me vas a matar?**_

_**Raditz: no solo tomaremos el control *disfruta del miedo de viole*jajajajajajaja me tienes miedo jajajajajajajajaja **_

_**Bardock: vaya le tienes miedo a Raditz *decepción irónica***_

_**Raditz: *toma a viole la coloca en una silla y luego la ata* y hay te quedaras **_

_**Viole: morirás cuando salga de aquí *susurra***_

_**Raditz: ¿Qué? **_

_**Viole: dije que… ¡TU HERMANO ES MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!**_

_**Raditz: que… Kakarotto es más inteligente que yo *O.O* **_

_**Viole: mucho más y además los personajes son de Akira Toriyama **_

**Bra la súper saiyajin**

Luego de lo sucedido Trunks y Vegeta pudieron levantarse y recuperarse, así que sin mediar palabra se dirigieron a las montañas donde Saraty y Bra se encontraban. Al llegar se encontraron con que allí Bra estaba muy débil intentando retener los golpes que le proporcionaba Saraty

-¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!- el joven sonaba muy enojado pero esto solo le dio risa a Saraty, Vegeta en cambio observaba detenidamente la reacción de esta, como si le recordara a alguien

-Tengo algo en especial _príncipe_- dijo ella resaltando la última palabra cosa que a Vegeta lo hizo recordar a alguien

_-_te has robado a mi hija como quieres que te mire-dijo el poniendo su orgullo cosa que solo dio más risa a la mujer

-Si no me equivoco _su majestad _ella también es _mi hija-_las palabras de esta estaban provocando enojo en él, pero mientras discutían Trunks quiso tomar a su hermana

El la agarro de la cintura con mucha delicadeza pero ella lo noto y acercándose amenazadoramente a Trunks le susurro- no te lleves a Bra aun la entreno, pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti, medio saiyan-ella lo tomo del cuello haciendo que este soltara a Bra de golpe y ella cayera duramente. Saraty miraba a Vegeta amenazante mientras Trunks procuraba escapar de aquella mujer

-tu… no eres… mi madre-él se estaba ahogando

-eres muy listo Trunks lástima que esto no sea suficiente para vencerme- ella vio que el joven intentaba zafarse del agarre de esta

-déjame- ella sonrió triunfante al ver al hijo del príncipe humillado ante ella

-claro pero antes…- ella coloco dos dedos sobre su nuca presionándolos al máximo hasta que se escuchó un leve crujido y el grito agonizante del joven, ella lanzo una gran carcajada ante esto y lo lanzo levemente, el quiso volar pero no lo logro.

Saraty cortó su posibilidad de vuelo con esa técnica, mientras él intentaba controlar su ki para poder elevarse, pero era imposible. Vegeta había quedado pasmado ante lo sucedido.

Ella descendió un poco para sostener a Trunks de los cabellos y lanzarlos hacia una montaña, luego salió volando hacia donde estaba Trunks y lo golpeo a tal punto de casi matarlo. Ella tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Trunks depositándolo en el medio de la montaña donde están Vegeta y Bra.

Sin decir nada Vegeta se transformó en súper saiyajin, cosa que no sorprendió a Saraty solo la hizo sonreír, él intento atacarla, pero le fue imposible ya que ella uso la misma técnica sin que él pudiera siquiera defenderse, ella presiono más fuerte la nuca de este, el crujido fue intenso y el grito aún más. Bra veía llorosa esa imagen de su madre lastimando a su padre, eso era muy doloroso para ella.

Mientras Vegeta había notado el cambio de esta, su cabello se tornaba más oscuro con cada golpe y su musculatura aumentaba.

Los guerreros Z se alertaron y volaron hacia donde estaba la pelea. Krillin y Yamcha ya no eran de mucha ayuda entre los guerreros, pero igual fueron, al llegar se encontraron con un Trunks mal herido y a Vegeta intentando levantarse. Pikoro se abalanzo contra Saraty lanzándole patadas mientras ella los esquivaba fácilmente, Pikoro ceso un momento el cual recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el dorsal para luego aparecer sobre el lanzando al suelo con un codazo, Goten fue a intentar luchar contra ella pero solo recibió un puñetazo que lo mando al otro lado de las montañas. Gohan se había quedado sorprendido por la fuerza de esta así que decidió atacar, él solo podía esquivar con mucha dificultad los golpes de esta, ella lanzaba patadas que la mayoría eran recibidas por Gohan y él no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de atacar. Goten volvió a la zona de batalla para ayudar a su hermano, pero él tampoco podía darle ni un solo golpe. En ese momento apareció Pan y fue para intentar ayudar a su amiga, Saraty observo esto y golpeo fuertemente a Gohan y luego a Goten, estos dos cayeron dejándole paso libre a Saraty para tomar a Pan de los cabellos y lanzarla lejos, Pan volvió con su ropa destrozada e intento proporcionarle una patada a Saraty, todo fue en vano ya que Pan recibió un golpe tan fuerte que la dejo inconsciente. Bra no soporto esto y se enfureció a modo de que un aura dorada la recubriera, cambiando el color de su cabello a dorado y sus ojos se tomaran un color verde. Saraty observo sorprendida ante el cambio, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

-¿Qué te hemos hecho _mamá_?- Bulma escucho las palabras de su pequeña y ella empezó a tomar el conocimiento viendo a su hija en súper saiyajin, sintió una gran fuerza y retomo la lucha contra Saraty, un brillo desprendió del cuerpo, dentro Saraty y Bulma luchaban por obtener el control total.

El resultado fue la victoria aparente de Bulma que minutos después volvió a ser retomado por Saraty.

Goten y Gohan se vieron obligados a visitar e templo de Kami-Sama para interrumpir el entrenamiento de Goku

-Kami-sama necesitamos la ayuda de mi papá- Goten se oía muy apresurado cosa que hiso dudar a Dende

-sí, claro pero ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Goten y Gohan se veían muy nerviosos

-Se lo vamos a explicar, pero por favor llame a mi papá- Gohan decidió explicarle todo a Dende

Mientras Bra intentaba mantener la pelea con Saraty, aunque ella no pudiera ganarle seria la distracción, hasta que Goku llegase. Bra se apuró moviendo los cuerpos inconscientes de Vegeta, Trunks y Pan, se los entrego con cuidado a Yamcha y Krillin, para luego volver a ser la distracción.

-_Cuídenlos-_ Yamcha y Krillin solo asintieron

En el templo de Kami-Sama, Gohan y Goten hablaban con Goku y Dende

-Lo único que sabemos es que Bulma ha desaparecido y esa saiya rapto a Bra y la obligo a entrenar además de haber vencido fácilmente a Trunks, Vegeta, Pikoro, Pan he incluso a nosotros-Gohan intento no sonar muy preocupado

-Vaya, así que Bulma desapareció y no han notado nada en la saiyajin- Dende estaba sospechando sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido

-La verdad yo creo que su ki parece mesclado con el de Bulma-Goten dijo sin entender por qué Dende hacia esa pregunta

-Esto es muy malo, la saiyan y Bulma son la misma-Dende había comprobado su hipótesis

-¡!… ¡¿QUEEEE?!-repitieron los tres saiyas a unísono

Mientras Saraty solo jugaba con Bra, la lanzaba como si fuera una pelota y la joven no tenía oportunidad alguna de defenderse

-nunca ganaras, niña tonta- ella seguía golpeando a Bra

La energía de Bra disminuía y apenas podía mantenerse en súper saiyajin, Saraty lanzo un puño que hiso a Bra perder su transformación y caer de rodillas

-_Apúrense-_ Bra estaba muy débil para pelear, jamás había entrenado a ella no le gustaba la pelea pero ahora era su último recurso, así que duramente se levantó y viro su mirada a Saraty

-jamás, vence…ras-diciendo esto Bra cayó al suelo inconsciente

_**Viole: se pone interesante **_

_**Bardock: me da igual**_

_**Viole: *susurra* espero que te vayas al infiero**_

_**Bardock: *saca el diario de Viole y lo abre en una página* *finge la voz de viole* Querido diario estoy conviviendo con dos saiyajines, uno se llama Bardock y el otro Raditz, el ultimo que dije me parece muy… ¿sigo Viole?*se ríe***_

_**Viole: ¿Qué quieres? *se pone nerviosa***_

_**Raditz: sigue papá *intenta leer pero Bardock cierra el diario***_

_**Bardock: obedecerás lo que yo te diga y no leeré esta parte ¿entendido?**_

_**Viole: "maldito me esta sobornando… y no es mi culpa pensar eso de Raditz" está bien te hare caso **_

_**Goku: hora de mi spoiler *toma aire* hola soy Goku, Bra ha quedado inconsciente y todo depende de mí. Lograre salvar a Bulma o la destruiré en el siguiente capítulo: Goku no mates a Bulma **_

_**Viole: y cabe aclarar que esto sucede luego del capítulo 291 de DBZ y por eso Goku está vivo. Dejen Reviews y hasta la próxima **_


	5. Chapter 4: Goku no mates a Bulma

_**Bardock: trae mi comida *sonríe triunfante***_

_**Viole: me la pagaras caro, muy caro *sonrisa sádica*, ¡Ya voy!*toma la enorme bandeja de comida y se la entrega a Bardock***_

_**Raditz: yo también quiero, Viole tráeme a mí también **_

_**Viole: ni lo sueñes mono descerebrado**_

_**Bardock: si tienes hambre, también tienes dos manos para cocinar*devora todo***_

_**Raditz: no soy cocinero**_

_**Bardock: Viole ponle la gorra y el delantal ¡Ahora!**_

_**Viole: con mucho gusto*Se quita el gorro y el delantal y luego salta sobre Raditz*así te ves mejor**_

_**Bardock: y por ser tan parecido a Yairobe "por no decir haragán" también harás comida para viole ¿has entendido?**_

_**Raditz: ¿si no que padre? **_

_**Bardock: *se levanta y se transforma en súper saiya* mueres**_

_**Raditz: ¿Ah sí?*también se transforma***_

_**Viole: Oh, no *se esconde* por Kami-sama debo salir de aquí, y les informo que los personajes son del gran genio Akira Toriyama… ¡AHHH!**_

**Goku, no mates a Bulma**

Sin importarle lo que dijo Dende, Goku se dirigió al campo de batalla en donde Saraty reía a carcajadas

-como…has podido… ¡DAÑARLOS! ¡TE MATARE!- Saraty giro su mirada hacia Goku quien se había transformado en súper saiyajin, ella sabía que Goku era muy poderoso, más que Vegeta, a quien solo lo pudo vencer luego de cortar su nervio, sino ella ya hubiera muerto. Goku era más hábil que Vegeta en batalla, así que no pensó en usar el mismo truco.

Eso le hiso recordar que si Goku la mataba a ella, también mataría a su querida amiga de la infancia BULMA, no tenía pensado hacer eso, ya que ella lo consideraba acto de cobardía, pero una de las armas más poderosas de un saiyajin son las palabras. Total luego lo mataría usando sus técnicas, y así el universo seria suyo

- eres Goku ¿no?- ella calculaba cada movimiento del saiya quien no bajaba la guardia al ver que ella no atacaba, cruzo sus brazos y sonrió

- eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-el saiya parecía muy alterado, al ver a los guerreros inconscientes, el imaginaba que ella era muy poderosa

- que lo se gracias a los recuerdos de Bulma, ya que ella y yo somos la misma persona – no pensaba andar con rodeos, ella iba terminar rápidamente

-¡MIENTES! Bulma desapareció – el saiyan se desesperó más hasta casi volverse loco

-No miento, o no te acuerdas cuando grite al ver tu cola o cuando intente seducirte- Goku abrió los ojos y muy dentro sintió ira e impotencia ante la situación

-¡¿DONDE ESTA BULMA?!- estaba por estallar de la cólera, mientras ella soltaba carcajadas muy sonoras

-Dentro de mí, oh bueno técnicamente yo estoy dentro de ella. Pero también acuérdate de la vez que conocimos a Milk cuando tú nos salvaste de Ox Satán, y cuando apareció Raditz en Kame-House-ella jugaba con la mente del saiya a su antojo, manipulando su mente

-No, no tú no puedes ser Bulma… no, no- Bulma no soportaba ver sufrir a su mejor amigo, pero no podía hacer nada

Saraty aprovechó el momento apareciendo detrás de Goku lanzándolo y provocando que perdiera su estado súper saiya, Luego con un codazo por la espalda, se estrelló contra el monte destruyendo, apareció detrás de él, pero este la tomo de la muñeca aprisionándola

-¡DEJA A BULMA!-

-QUE HARAS…. ¿ME MATARAS?—Goku no podía pensar con claridad ante la situación, se transformó en súper saiyajin, y se abalanzo contra Saraty

Ella no era tan poderosa y cayó muy débil

-¿Qué haces? –Saraty actuó sorprendida al ver que Goku preparaba su técnica Kame-hame-ha

-KAME –Goku no se encontraba en buen estado, no se controlaba se había desesperado por miedo a perder a su mejor amiga

-HAME –Saraty estaba consiente que ese ataque la mataría, se dejó vencer por Bulma, quien grito

-¡NO ME MATES GOKUUUUUU!- Goku escucho la voz de su mejor amiga pidiendo por su vida, detuvo su ataque por un momento

-NO ME ENGAÑES, NO ERES BULMA Y TE ACABARE- Goku estaba cegado por la cólera debido a lo que Saraty había hecho, no tenía en mente de que ella podría se Bulma

-HAME- sin dejar que Bulma se defienda, el volvió a preparar su poderoso ataque

-KA…KA…ROTO ELLA… SI…. ES BUL...BUL...MA -Vegeta intento parar el ataque de su amigo-enemigo arrastrado poniéndose frente de ella

-NO PUEDE SER… NO… NO… -el saiya no soporto la presión y cayó al piso arrodillado repitiéndose a sí mismo que era imposible

-VEGETA, GOKU ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?! NO- Bulma se había desesperado al ver la destrucción y el dolor que causo Saraty

-PAPÁ, VEGETA, BULMA- Gohan quien siguió a su padre vio el gran desastre causado en el campo de batalla

Saraty estaba agotada luego del acontecimiento y por un tiempo dejaría a Bulma en paz. A ella le bastaba unos días de descanso, aunque seguiría disfrutando el espectáculo de ver a Bulma como saiyajin el resto de su vida, ya que los cambios realizados con la medalla eran permanentes. Mientras Bulma se confió y dejo de luchar por mantener el dominio

-Goku lamento lo que hizo Saraty, pero seguramente no volverá –Bulma intentaba levantar a su amigo desde su lugar debido a que ella se había dañado gravemente la pierna he intentaba calmar el dolor de Vegeta

-papá es mejor que valla por semillas del ermitaño-

-Por favor Gohan-

Luego de la partida de Gohan el silencio reino entre los tres. Goku por su parte apenas lograba recuperarse luego de las palabras de Saraty, Vegeta había quedado inconsciente debido al dolor y Bulma no encontraba palabras que concuerden para explicar el acontecimiento

-Goku, yo…-

-Bulma, sabes que fuiste el primer ser humano que vi además de mi abuelito y que luego te convertiste en una hermana mayor para mi… y lo sigues siendo –Goku levanto su mirada a Bulma y él estaba sonriendo, camino levemente hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente

-Goku tú también eres mi hermano menor- Ella sonrió levemente debido al grave dolor que sufría

-lamento haber querido matarte –Goku agacho su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos que contenían pequeñas lagrimas

- Goku te explicare cuando todos estén bien… y no hace falta que me pidas perdón, jamás podría enojarme. Estabas muy herido por las palabras de Saraty –El momento fue interrumpido cuando Gohan aparece con una bolsa llenas de semillas

- Tomen –Gohan le entrego a Goku tres semillas y partió hacia donde se encontraban Yamcha y Krillin con los heridos

_**Viole: si estoy viva es porque esos monos no destruyeron el sillón *el sillón es destruido por Bardock***_

_**Bardock: sal de ahí ex-humana *recalco con su tono el ex***_

_**Viole: no me llames así **_

_**Raditz: niña caprichosa **_

_**Viole MONO SIN CEREBRO *sale corriendo***_

_**Raditz: tonta *aparece en frente de Viole***_

_**Viole oh, no **_

_**Goku: Raditz, no seas malo con ella o llamo a Pikoro **_

_**Raditz: *O.O***_

_**Viole: ¿Pikoro? PIKORO ya me acuerdo jeje * saca de quien sabe dónde un enorme poster de Pikoro haciendo su técnica***_

_**Raditz: AHHH * sale volando a toda velocidad***_

_**Goku: doy mi spoiler?**_

_**Viole: que sea sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo… HASTA LA PROXIMA **_


	6. Chapter 5: La fiesta de Bulma

_**Viole: y aquí de nuevo luego de que golpee tan fuerte a Raditz que quedo muy mal **_

_**Raditz: fue al revés **_

_**Viole: claro que no**_

_**Raditz: porque no comprobamos * se levanta con una muleta***_

_**Viole: claro * se levanta con un bastón***_

_**Bardock: me producen dolor de cabeza**_

_**Viole: cállate pelo raro**_

_**Bardock: ¿Qué? **_

_**Viole: pelo alborotado**_

_**Bardock: ya veras**_

_**Viole: *niega con la cabeza* mis caballerosos saiyajines familiares de Goku, les informo que mi amiga Milk no olvido lo de Gohan y odia a los rebeldes *toma el teléfono* no les gustaría que yo la llame ¿o sí?**_

_**Raditz: o no puedes *cara de pánico* la… mujer… de… Kakarotto **_

_**Bardock: si es humana, no es gran cosa**_

_**Viole: si tú lo dices **_

_**Raditz: no la conozco pero en el infierno vi lo es ella**_

_**Viole *marca un numero en el teléfono* **_

_**Milk: hola**_

_**Viole: soy Viole la amiga de Goten…**_

_**Raditz: detente**_

_**Viole: solo la llamaba porque aquel saiyajin que rapto a su hijo Gohan hace varios años escapo del infierno y me está amenazando con su padre Bardock**_

_**Bardock: como si fuera que una humana me va hacer daño **_

_**Milk: ¿son familiares de Goku? **_

_**Viole: si *se corta el teléfono* hechos por Akira Toriyama **_

_**Raditz: o no puede ser * aparece Milk con dos enormes jeringas***_

**La fiesta de Bulma **

Luego de aquel incidente Bulma deseaba pedir disculpas a los guerreros y organizo una reunión para celebrar la victoria, Vegeta se mostraba más cuidadoso y por primera vez ayudo a Bulma a limpiar la Corporación.

En su casa, Milk acababa de terminar una conversación por teléfono con Bulma, ni bien termino corrió a preparar a su familia más reducida desde que Gohan se casó, con mucho cuidado preparo su ropa, la de Goten y la de Goku quien en ese momento se encontraba herido por lo cual no continuaba su entrenamiento. Este último no podía descansar con aquel mal presentimiento que lo aquejaba, no podía dejar de pensar que aquella saiyajin se había quedado en el cuerpo de Bulma

Bulma… – dijo Goku, su voz se oía apagada carente de aquella emoción que el poseía desde niño, estaba convencido de que la saiyajin no se rendiría fácilmente, mientras una gota de lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha

¡Goku. Goten prepárense, vamos a la fiesta de Bulma!- la voz de Milk interrumpió sus pensamientos, se levantó desganado y se dirigió a la habitación donde Milk solía dejar la ropa.

Milk vio el rostro apagado de su esposo y se acercó a él con una sonrisa compasiva y cálida lo invito a sentarse, ella conocía a Goku desde hace años y sabía que aunque siempre se mostraba sonriente, no siempre se sentía feliz. Al igual él se sentía bien con su esposa, ella se había convertido en un gran apoyo, a pesar de ser muy estricta en el fondo era cariñosa.

Goku, dime que te sucede –el simplemente abrazo a Milk fuertemente, se quedaron por varios minutos abrazados, hasta que Goten interrumpió

Mamá yo… -Goten se quedó sin palabras al ver aquella escena

Horas después la familia Son fue llegando a la Corporación, allí Bulma los recibió sonriente. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente

¡KAKAROTTO SUELTA ESO ES MIO! –Como siempre Vegeta y Goku peleaban por la comida mientras Bulma y Milk competían por cual se sus esposos era mejor

MI GOKU ES MAS CABALLEROSO QUE VEGETA –Los guerreros reían ante el espectáculo que se daba en todas la reuniones

Bulma se paró de su asiento y se dirigió sin decir nada al baño, cuando llego ella sintió que algo no andaba bien ella podía sentir que Saraty estaba en su interior y no iba descansar. En ese momento se cayó desmayada en el piso del baño

*_Un niño corriendo por los pasillos de un enorme palacio y una mujer cruzada de brazos,-¿Por qué estás aquí cuidándome? No entiendo mi padre dice que eres mi tutora pero tú estás conmigo todos los días- la mujer lo miro y se agacho – tu eres _mi príncipe _y debo entrenarte día y noche para que seas un verdadero saiyajin y no como los debiluchos de clase baja… quiero que seas el más poderoso del universo, quiero que tu mates a Frezeer y que reines en el universo como el más temido - -entonces ¿me quieres?- - algo parecido- -¡entonces seré el hombre más fuerte del universo! Te lo prometo *_

Bulma se despertó sobresaltada pero luego su mente se fue nublando hasta llegar a un enorme palacio, mientras que Saraty tomo el control

Jugué mal una vez pero no volveré hacerlo-bajo las escaleras con media sonrisa y con un plan el cual aseguraría su dominio total

En la mesa #18 fue la única que noto el cambio en el rostro de Bulma, ella no era muy buena disimulando. El maestro Roshi como siempre intento acercarse a Bulma quien repentinamente lo mando a volar más lejos de lo acostumbrado, #18 no se sorprendió ni se rio como los demás sabía que algo tramaba, lo sea lo que sea debía descubrirlos

Debo ir al baño –#18 se levantó de golpe, cuando lo dijo desapareció

Ahh… #18 nunca cambia –un suspiro de parte del esposo de ella fue el motivo de la risa colectiva

#18 apareció en una ventana de la Corporación y de allí preparo una ráfaga de ki que iba directamente a Bulma, lanzo esa ráfaga con todas su fuerza y cuando los guerreros intentaron defender a Bulma esta ráfaga se alejó de ellos y fue de nuevo a su destino, Saraty sin algún temor dejo que esa ráfaga la golpeara y luego fingió caer al piso inconsciente, #18 se dio cuenta del rostro de Bulma al recibir el impacto, nada, ni una expresión de temor en su rostro. Pero ella no se había precavido que los guerreros la notarían, pensaba que Bulma iba esquivar el ataque pero no fue así, se golpeó mentalmente y luego se dio cuenta de que los guerreros la estaban observando sin palabra alguna

¿Qué…hiciste? –el primero en hablar fue Krillin, todos estaban ahí menos Vegeta quien estaba arrodillado sosteniendo a Bulma

Estuvo unos minutos en esa posición luego levanto la mirada hacia #18

Ese ataque fue muy débil #18 creo que un niño lo haría mejor… ja…jaja. Ja –todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal afirmación

Vegeta, ¿Qué dices? –Goku cometió un gran error al decir eso

Vegeta desapareció y apareció detrás de Goku y de una corta distancia uso un ataque que podría haber matado a cualquiera

BIG BAN ATTACK –la ropa de Goku se despedazo y el cayo en el suelo

No me cuestiones Kakarotto –una sonrisa muy notoria apareció en el rostro de Vegeta

VEGETA ESTAS LOCO –ante la afirmación de Gohan vegeta sonrió aún más, a los guerreros esa sonrisa era la misma que tenía cuando llego a la Tierra y cuando fue poseído por Babidi

Si, Gohan estoy loco al haberme dejado llevar por una vida de un humano y proteger este planeta. Pero ya recobre la cordura –Todos vieron como Vegeta había desaparecido y ni siquiera Gohan pudo evitar el golpe que recibió, aquel que lo mando a volar contra un edificio

Vegeta había acumulado una gran rabia que había mejorado sus reflejos, y como hace varios años la paz reinaba y lo de Bulma fue solucionado rápidamente, no era necesario tener un entrenamiento intensivo, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y #18 habían dejado de entrenar, Goku solo entrenaba con la mínima parte de sus poderes ya que solo entrenaba con Uub y Pan, Picoro solo meditaba. Vegeta era el único que seguía entrenando con todos sus poderes.

Luego se abalanzó contra #18 destruyendo la mitad de Corp. Capsule los golpes que le daba, #18 no era capaz de evitarlos, la venció fácilmente. Cuando la vio tirada en el piso, hizo lo mismo que ella en su primera batalla le rompió los dos brazos haciéndola gritar. Pero ella al verse vencida dijo lo único que podría herirlo

Felicidades Vegeta me ganaste de la misma forma que yo lo hice hace años, pero la gran diferencia está presente en que tu entrenaste duramente para aquella batalla, pero yo no, te aprovechaste de mi situación, Felicidades… pero que era de esperarse de un mono orgulloso, porque es lo único que eres... Un mono sin cerebro que fusca la venganza a cualquier precio… y no creo que esto que haces ahora sea por lo que le hice a _Bulma, _esto es por tu maldito ORGULLO me oeste O-R-G-U-LL-O y lo que le hice a Bulma fue para comprobar algo ¿sabes? Creo que ahora serán una mejor familia porque ella es un mono igual que tu… Aquella saiyajin no abandono el cuerpo de tu mujer, ¿crees que realmente esta inconsciente? Solo está fingiendo…. -#18 fue interrumpida por una gran ráfaga de luz

¡DESTELLO FINAL! –Este ataque destruyó por completo a #18

La…la… mato –nadie pudo creer lo que había visto

Pobrecita… hizo cortocircuito y yo acabe con su sufrimiento jajajajajajaja –La risa de Vegeta impulso a los Guerreros a ponerse en posición de pelea

Si quieren vencerme les daré un tiempo de entrenamiento, para ser más preciso una semana para que me venzan… pero también tendré un equipo –desapareció y apareció en el patio de la corporación, tomo a Bulma y a Bra para luego desparecer

MAMA… BRA –Trunks se desesperó por lo que vio… comenzó a golpear todo lo cercano a el

*_-debo salvar a Brolly- -pero es su destino morir- -no mamá, es mi hermano- -pero el rey Vegeta lo ordena- - no lo permitiré- -¿Qué harás al respecto?- -seré la tutora del príncipe- -¿Cómo lo lograras?- - ya lo hice el rey me acepto por ser una guerrera de elite y haber cumplido con las misiones- - de todos modos es el destino de Brolly- - LO EVITARE LO JURO-*_

_**Bardock: duele… duele… una maldita humana me venció**_

_**Viole: pero no te hizo daño… aun**_

_**Raditz: ALEJA ESO… ALEJA ESO JURO QUE NO ME VOLVERE A PORTAR MAL LO JUROOO*Milk le inyecta la enorme aguja*AHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Milk: **__**Sigues tu**__** BARDOCK**_

_**Bardock: NOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Viole: jajajajaja tomen eso rebeldes **_

_**Goku: ¿Milk que haces aquí? Bueno no importa hora de mi spoiler: Los guerreros Z esperaran una semana o harán algo al respecto, ¿Milk en el campo de batalla? ¡SABE PELEAR!... ES RUBIA, en el próximo capítulo Los recuerdos de Vegeta **_

_**Viole: grandes sorpresas en el próximo capítulo HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	7. Chapter 6 los recuerdos de Vegeta

_**Viole: MONO DEL DIABLO *golpea con una sartén a Raditz* TEN VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME *otro golpe a Raditz* NO CORRAS**_

_**Bardock: *en shock O.O* ¿Ra…Ra…ditz que hiciste? **_

_**Raditz: valió la pena ja jajajajaja*recibe otro golpe* y lo hare de nuevo *divertido***_

_**Viole: NO SE TE OCURRA MONO *sale a correr arrojando la sartén sobre la cabeza de Raditz***_

_**Raditz: no corras viole **_

_**Viole: TE MATARE **_

_**Escritora: de nuevo Viole ¿Qué sucedió? **_

_**Viole: *se limpia la boca* maldito mono maldito mono, te odio, te odio, te odio *Raditz le agarra de la barbilla***_

_**Raditz: ¿me odias? No se nota**_

_**Escritora: ¿Qué sucedió? Bardock, dime**_

_**Bardock: *tartamudeando* Ra…Raditz la…la…la **_

_**Raditz: la bese *La besa y luego la suelta*de nuevo**_

_**Viole: LO VOLVISTE HACER MONO IDIOTA… MUERE *le lanza una ráfaga de ki que esquivada fácilmente por Raditz***_

_**Raditz: ¿es todo? Jajajajaja… Ahora mi turno *lanza una ráfaga, pero aparece una chica que lo esquiva***_

_**Chica X: Vaya Violet, no creo que ponerte así te ayude, relájate**_

_**Bardock y Raditz: ¿Violet? ¿Quién eres?**_

_**Viole: Monique, no te metas… espera… ¿MONIQUE? ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? * La abraza fuerte*hermana te extrañe**_

_**Escritora: un poco más y Monique me mata para que la ponga aquí, Hasta luego… NO SE MATEN**_

_**Raditz: sea como sea *toma a viole y la besa* es mi novia… creo que así lo dicen los humanos**_

_**Viole: ¿desde cuando soy tu novia mono idiota?**_

_**Monique: *mirada sombría* suéltala antes de que te quedes sin brazos**_

_**Viole: olvide avisar que ella es mi hermana gemela y representa mi lado oscuro y también sufrió la maldición de la escritora… ósea es saiyan… **_

_**Raditz: ¿Qué? *recibe un golpe en la espalda, que lo manda a volar y luego un puñetazo en el estómago***_

_**Viole: Final… GANA POR K.O MONIQUE… VIVA, VIVA**_

_**Bardock: sorprendente**_

_**Viole: al igual que la gran creación de Akira… DRAGON BALL, un pequeño anuncio, este capítulo es relatado por Vegeta y empieza desde que #18 lanza la ráfaga a Saraty/Bulma**_

**Los recuerdos de Vegeta **

PERO…QUE… ¿Quién fue? –Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la mujer la cual yo amaba tirada en el suelo

Subí mi rostro y vi a la maldita chatarra sorprendida en el techo, camine hasta Bulma, me arrodille y coloque la cabeza de ella sobre mis piernas, seguía viva, pero demasiado débil

"Esa maldita androide, casi mata a _mi _Bulma… creo que Frezeer tenía razón, querer a alguien es de débiles... Me miro a mismo y me doy vergüenza, asco por lo que he hecho. Me lo merezco, yo pensando que mis errores del pasado iban a olvidarse por el amor hacia una simple humana… QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, ¿Errores del pasado?, claro que los únicos errores que cometí son haberme quedado al mando de Frezeer y luego desarrollar una vida en este planeta, como guerrero por el bien y por haberme dejado seducir por una humana, Saraty se debe estar burlando de mi por todo esto… SARATY, LA PROMESA… Rayos… aun no es tarde SERE EL MAS FUERTE MATARE A KAKAROTTO Y A TODO AQUEL QUE SE META EN MI CAMINO Y SERE EL REY DEL UNIVERSO… es hora de empezar no vencí a Frezeer pero venceré a KAKAROTTO"

Mire a la androide preparando mi plan para matarlos y descubrí que por la intensidad de ese ataque, #18 no había entrenado

Ese ataque fue muy débil #18 creo que un niño lo haría mejor… ja…jaja. Ja –Todos los guerreros se sorprendieron, no me importo

Vegeta, ¿Qué dices? –Kakarotto metiéndose, pensé en matarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que mi título no valdría, proseguí con mi plan, pero debía dejar fuera a Kakarotto

Desaparecí de la vista de todos, y luego volví de tras de ese idiota y con decisión lo deje inconsciente con un solo ataque, pero lo hice a corta distancia, no lo mate, pero me divertí

BIG BAN ATTACK –Destruí su ropa dejándolo inconsciente

No te metas Kakarotto –Gohan, me observo, recordé que él fue uno de los que me humillo y también debía matarlo

VEGETA ESTAS LOCO –Padre e hijo metiéndose en lo que no les importa

Si, Gohan estoy loco al haberme dejado llevar por una vida de un humano y proteger este planeta. Pero ya recobre la cordura –Lo dije para aliviar mi peso y que estén conscientes de que los voy a matar, los que quedaran conscientes

Desaparecí en ese mismo momento y aparecí detrás de él y con un golpe cargado de energía lo mande a volar contra un edificio. No pensaba matarlos, solo pensaba matar a #18 y luego darles una semana de vida

Mi fuerza en ese momento aumento demasiado debido a mi rabia, y como los guerreros creían, que como ya no había peligro ya no era necesario entrenar, así que hubiera sido fácil matarlos, pero a mí eso no me servía, quería demostrar mi fuerza

Sin importarme nada me abalance contra #18, me encargue de que ella no fuera capaz de evitar mis ataques, cuando termine decidí hacer lo mismo que ella, le rompí los brazos, y me sorprendió que un androide fuera capaz de sentir dolor, pero me di cuenta de que era así al oír su grito desgarrador

Felicidades Vegeta me ganaste de la misma forma que yo lo hice hace años, pero la gran diferencia está presente en que tu entrenaste duramente para aquella batalla, pero yo no, te aprovechaste de mi situación, Felicidades… pero que era de esperarse de un mono orgulloso, porque es lo único que eres... Un mono sin cerebro que fusca la venganza a cualquier precio… y no creo que esto que haces ahora sea por lo que le hice a _Bulma,_esto es por tu maldito ORGULLO me oeste O-R-G-U-LL-O y lo que le hice a Bulma fue para comprobar algo ¿sabes? Creo que ahora serán una mejor familia porque ella es un mono igual que tu… Aquella saiyajin no abandono el cuerpo de tu mujer, ¿crees que realmente esta inconsciente? Solo está fingiendo…. –No pensaba seguir escuchando eso, aunque muy profundamente, sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que matando a #18 cometería un acto del cual no habría marcha atrás y volvería ser un maldito asesino, "NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS"

¡DESTELLO FINAL! –Ese ataque la desintegro por completo, me sentí débil muy débil. Nadie lo noto pero de mi mejilla broto una pequeña lágrima

La…la… mato –Lo que dijo aquel enano, no me lo pude creer, no me medí

"De nuevo, dentro de poco tiempo volver a ser aquel asesino despiadado, me duele, debo admitir que me costara volver a ser aquel mercenario despiadado, pero lo hare y empezare por formar de nuevo mi elite, la androide tenía razón era demasiado Orgulloso… Bulma, claro la tomare a ella y a Bra… Irán conmigo por todo el espacio, Bulma es mu mujer y Bra mi hija, ellas serán mi grupo, mucho mejor que aquel idiota de Nappa jaja jaja ellas se encargar de los más inútiles de los guerreros y nadie las va lastimar… Qué pena ja jajajajaja"

Pobrecita… hizo cortocircuito y yo acabe con su sufrimiento jajajajajajaja -Los guerreros se pusieron en pose de batalla, así que era hora de decírselos

Si quieren vencerme les daré un tiempo de entrenamiento, para ser más preciso una semana para que me venzan… pero también tendré un equipo –Desaparecí y volví a aparecer donde se encontraban Bulma y Bra las tome y Salí volando

Bra me golpeaba en el camino gritando –AYUDENME, EL NO ES MI PAPI –No me quedo de otra la golpee y la deje completamente inconsciente

Seguí volando por varias horas, luego llegue a un bosque, baje y las coloque con mucho cuidado. Luego de media hora las dos se despertaron y yo me encontraba sentado sobre un tronco que yo mismo corte

¿Qué sucede Vegeta? –Se notaba por su mirada que ellas estaban completamente desconcertadas

Sucede que matare a Kakarotto y a los guerreros –Bulma me miro con un asombro que se mezcló con una gran preocupación

Papá ¿Por qué lo harás? El señor Goku es muy bueno, al igual que el tío Yamcha y el tío Krillin –Bra me sorprendió con sus palabras, aunque mi rostro no lo demostraba

La bondad te hace débil y esa es la primera lección, deberán aprender eso y ser fuertes. No peleare solo, ustedes pelearan conmigo… En resumen son mi equipo y no quiero queja ¿han entendido? –Bra asintió con la cabeza y parecía emocionada, no me extraño por cómo era ella, la que me extraño fue Bulma quien para mi sorpresa estaba sonriendo

Vegeta, _mi príncipe_, sabes que te amo y soy capaz de hacer esto por ti y mucho más, sin importarme nada te seguiré, si tú me lo pides soy capaz de matar a Goku… aunque eso me duela profundamente –No pude ocultar una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que yo había triunfado

¿Cuándo empezamos? –Bra y Bulma me sonrieron, ellas creían que yo iba a volver a ser el de antes pero no iba ser así

"Desde ahora ellas son lo único que realmente quiero, aunque me duela dejar a Trunks, el jamás se prestaría para esto así deberé matarlo, las personas que quiero deben ser iguales a mí, convertiré a Bulma y a Bra en mercenarias despiadadas "

AHORA –Diciendo esto me lance sobre Bra proporcionándole una patada que esquivo costosamente

Bulma me sorprendió por atrás golpeándome, no tenía mucha fuerza, no me provoco ningún rasguño

Eres rápida pero no fuerte –Ella sonrió se abalanzó contra mí con un puñetazo a la cara

Lo esquive pero recibí una patada de Bra convertida en súper saiyajin, por la fuerza retrocedí un poco y luego grite

Muy bien, ahora no solo me golpearan a mi sino entre ustedes –Quería comprobar si ellas eran capaces de lastimarse entre ellas

Empezó una gran batalla entre los tres, se notaba que Bulma había entrenado su cuerpo cuando esa saiyajin la poseyó. Varias horas después ellas se encontraban agotadas, decidí que era mejor continuar después.

Las deje durmiendo tranquilamente, y luego sentí que el cielo se oscureció y me pareció ver de lejos a ese dragón, sheng Long, lo único que pensé era que ese inútil de Kakarotto, quería que yo volviera a ser el de antes, o revivir a la androide.

Sin pensar más me dirigía hacia donde vi el dragón, llegue cuando las esferas ascendían y se repartían por todo el mundo, vi que una mujer rubia con cabellos en punta con aura enorme había sido quien invoco las esferas, esta mujer se arrodillo y puede observar que su traje era la de una saiyajin, consistía en una malla azul y una armadura blanca con algunas partes cafés, la saiyajin giro su rostro y pude verla

"ES… ES… LA MUJER DE KAKAROTTO, IMPOSIBLE… DESEO A SHENG LONG SER UNA SÚPER SAIYAJIN"

VEGETA –Ella se sorprendió mucho al verme

¿Qué? –intente sonar tranquilo aunque no lo estaba

MORIRAS –Mis ojos se abrieron en par cuando la vi desaparecer no sentí su ki pero la vi cuando me lanzo una patada en el estómago, salí volando y aun me perseguía, en el aire recibí un codazo y luego sin aun poder levantarme una ráfaga me dejo casi inconsciente

Lo lamento Vegeta, te debo matar porque sé que si te vas le dirás a mi Goku que soy saiyajin, y no tengo ganas de darle explicaciones de por qué se lo oculte –Fantástico la mujer loca piensa matarme para que no le diga al inútil de Kakarotto

Sin lamentaciones, si vas hacerlo, hazlo rápido –La tome del brazo casi rompiéndolo y la tire al suelo preparando un Big Bang Attack

"Sera divertido experimentar el poder de Kakarotto furioso"

BIG BANG –olvide dejarla inmóvil

SHINET –Choque de ráfagas

ATTACK –

FINAL –El choque de los ataque produjo un gran agujero en el bosque y lo único que sentí fue diversión

Felicidades anulaste mi ataque –Creí que estaría inconsciente, pero estaba en mejores condiciones que yo

Que pasa Vegeta ¿es todo? –Se estaba burlando, y a la vez se notaba que también sentía diversión

"al fin alguien que me da un poco de lucha"

Salte sobre ella con una patada con gran velocidad, ella la recibió sin moverse y no recibió ningún daño, intente con un puño y ella tomo mi mano, la apretó fuerte y me lanzo contra una montaña, la destruí y recibí un gran daño

Es hora de jugar –Me transforme sin dudarlo en la fase dos de un súper saiyan, ella me miro divertida y me di cuenta que desde que empezó la pelea ella estaba en esa forma

Súper saiyajin fase dos, me sorprendes… -Su cabello rubio creció y ella se encontraba en la fase tres

La batalla comenzó y yo me encontraba en completa desventaja sus patadas y puñetazos tenían gran velocidad y tremenda fuerza. Mis defensas no bajaban y en pequeños errores suyos eran gran ventaja para mis ataques, podía sentir que ella se encontraba al máximo y yo también, la batalla continuaba y con un golpe bajo la envié al aire donde aparecí medio segundo después, usando una ráfaga frenética. La recibió, pero a cambio recibí un fuerte impacto de un ataque, caímos agotados y sin un poco de energía, volvimos a nuestra fase normal

¿Le pediste a ese dragón ser una saiyajin? –Ella me miro divertida y negó con la cabeza

Lo que le pedí a Sheng Long fue dejar de ser una –Dejar de ser saiyajin, definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca y pensaba matarla con el resto del planeta

Como veo no te lo concedió –Ella me dirigió una mirada frustrada, y cuando iba replicar aparece el idiota de Kakarotto quien me levanta de mi ropa destrozada con una mirada de odio profundo

QUE LE HICISTE A MILK –acaso no veía mi ropa destroza y mi cuerpo sangrante

ELLA ES SOLO UNA HUMANA QUE NO TE HIZO DAÑO –Reprimí una carcajada sonora

"Claro Kakarotto una humana que no hace daño transformada en súper saiyajin fase tres vestida con el traje saiyajin y yo desangrándome porque me suplicaba por su vida"

Claro y yo estaba a punto de matarla cuando un enorme meteorito cayó sobre mi -Kakarotto estaba ciego no veía la inminente destrucción, ni siquiera miraba a su esposa

Puede ser –No lo soporte, no soporte ver la cara desesperada de su mujer buscando como cubrir su traje, una sonora carcajada de mi parte

LUEGO FREEZER SE FUSIONO CON CELL Y ME DIERON LA PALIZA DE MI VIDA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA –Por fuerza propia le daba tiempo a esa mujer para que se escondiera

DEJA DE BURLATE Y DIME POR QUE LA LASTIMASTE DE ESA FORMA, ERES UN MONSTRUO VEGETA, MATASTE A #18 Y CASI MATAS A MILK Y ERES CAPAZ DE MATAR A BULMA TE ACABARE AHORA MISMO –Deje de reírme en seco y lo mire sabiendo que con un golpe en mi estado moriría

NO GOKU YO LO DEJE EN ESE ESTADO –Mire con cara de incredulidad a esa saiyan

"me está defendiendo"

Luego por su mirada me di cuenta de que quería la revancha de esa pelea sonreí ampliamente

"Vaya por fin alguien interesante que desea ganar y por lo que veo ella vivía entrenando genial, no la matare y volveré a lucha contra ella"

MILK DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS SE NOTA QUE NO PODRIAS HACERLE ESTO, DEJA DE DEFENDERLO –Las palabras de Kakarotto no me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió es que ella comió una semilla del ermitaño y con una gran velocidad me coloco una en la boca

QUE HACES MILK, SABES QUE NO PODRE CON EL –Nunca vi tan exaltado a Kakarotto, creo que yo también estaría así si Bulma le da una semilla cuando estoy a punto de matarlo

YO LUCHARE CON EL… me oíste Vegeta QUIERO LA REVANCHA NO ME QUEDO CON EL EMPATE –

¿Ahora? TE LA DARE CON MUCHO GUSTO SI KAKAROTTO ME SUELTA –El orgullo siempre puede más que el miedo y sobretodo el orgullo saiya, se notaba que quería volver a pelear

SUELTALO KAKAROTTO –Esto era divertido para mí pero se notaba que para Kakarotto era un gran dolor ver a su mujer llamándolo Kakarotto y pidiendo que suelte al que piensa destruir la tierra

YA LA ESCUCHASTE SUELTAME –

NO LO HARE, MILK DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y VETE A LA CASA –

NO Y VOY A PELEAR CONTRA VEGETA –

VETE A LA CASA MILK O NO ME DEJARAS OPCION –

ME VAS A GOLPEAR… INTENTALO HABER QUIEN PIERDE –

Kakarotto me soltó y se dirigió a Milk, cosa que fue un gran error, cuando levanto el puño Milk tomo el brazo y lo rompió

AHHHHH –Lo estaba disfrutando

Ella prosiguió con una patada al estómago y luego amenazo a ese inútil

PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE A LOS MALDITOS SAIYAJINES, ERES UN MONO SIN CEREBRO –

No sé por qué pero caí inconsciente

*_Saraty… Saraty donde estas te voy a encontrar –Te reto Vegeta –ya verás te voy a encontrar y voy a ganar ese scouter – te encontré Saraty –TE ATRAPE- Me ganaste tómalo y vamos a entrenar antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta de que estamos jugando- si - ¿Qué hacías escondida detrás de él bebe que pronto va morir? - -me pareció un buen escondite_ -*

_**Viole: Monique te parece si le pintamos las uñas de este color o prefieres rosa**_

_**Monique: rosa igual que su moño**_

_**Raditz: ROSA NO… ROSA NO POR FAVOR *Monique se abalanza sobre él y le pinta las uñas* **_

_**Goku: el rosa te queda bien Raditz hora de mi spoiler: Hola soy Goku en el próximo capítulo Milk decide ayudar a Vegeta en su destrucción, mis palabras y actos me condenaron y ella no me perdonara y buscara venganza transformada, Bulma, Bra, Milk y Vegeta comienzan a comportarse como mercenarios, destruyen casas y acaban con miles de humanos, con ellos el dios de la tierra Dende ¿Cómo los reviviremos? : Los mercenarios saiyans y la venganza de Milk **_

_**Viole: tienes razón Goku el rosa le queda bien y a ti te queda el purpura **_

_**Goku: QUE**_

_**Viole: *con ropa purpura* Ahora te toca a ti**_

_**Goku: no espera por favor *viole se lanza sobre el***_

_**Viole: *luchando* gracias por los Reviews, comenten, cuestionen y hasta la proxima**_


	8. Chapter 7: los mercenarios saiyans

_**Bardock: MALDITOS HARGANES LEVANTENSE ANTES DE QUE YO LOS DEJE DORMIDOS PARA SIEMPRE**_

_**Viole: cinco minutos más *se tapa la cara con la almohada***_

_**Raditz: Muere Kakarotto *entre sueños***_

_**Bardock: me cansaron *toma la cabellera de Raditz y la enreda por el largo cabello de Viole y luego los mete en una piscina con agua ardiente***_

_**Viole: *despertándose* hace mucho calor prendan el ventilador**_

_**Raditz: ¿Qué haces aquí ex–humana?**_

_**Viole: no me llames así, y el que vino aquí eres tú y ya quítate de encima, que tengo mucho calor… espera… QUE DEMONIOS HACES ARRIBA MIO MONO IDOTA… VETE AL INFIERNO**_

_**Raditz: ya no estamos ahí, por si no te diste cuenta estamos sobre agua hirviendo **_

_**Viole: *se transforma en súper saiyajin por primera vez* SAL MONO IDIOTA *lo patea y el sale volando y después ella es levantada por el nudo del cabello* BARDOCK **_

_**Bardock: no se querían despertar**_

_**Raditz: *intentando desatar el cabello de Viole* cuando salga de esta conocerás algo peor que el infierno **_**padre**

_**Bardock: así tratas a tu propio padre *finge estar dolido***_

_**Monique: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SON ESOS GRITOS?!**_

_**Viole: el mono de Bardock nos amarro el cabello y nos arrojó en agua hirviendo **_

_**Monique: Bardock espero que estés preparado para morir *mirada oscura***_

_**X: Nadie va a morir excepto Kakarotto **_

_**Viole: Kakarotto llega al final a dar spoiler**_

_**X: KAKAROTTO… KAKAROTTO ***__**Observa**__** a Bardock***_

_**Viole, Bardock, Raditz y Monique: DEMONIOS ES BROLLY **_

_**Viole: Corre Bardock se ha transformado en la fase legendaria**_

_**Brolly: KAKAROTTO, KAKAROTTO ***__**persigue**__** a Bardock***_

_**Viole: LospersonajessondeAkiraToriyamaymejorcorro *corre a toda velocidad***_

**Los mercenarios saiyans y la venganza de Milk**

Luego de que Milk golpeo a Goku, se encargó de dejar inconsciente a Vegeta y llevarlo a donde estaban Bulma y Bra dormidas, horas después el saiya se levantó aturdido creyendo que todo fue un sueño, sus pensamientos recorrían la idea de una Milk súper saiyajin, y un gran debate, estaba seguro de que no fue un sueño, que el realmente vio a la esposa de Kakarotto en la fase tres de un súper saiyajin. Se sentó en el pasto y de allí la vio, vio a una mujer de cabellos azabaches sueltos, ojos del mismo color vestido con una malla de la tela de su traje, armadura blanca, un scouter y el juraba que esa mujer aun poseía su cola

Ya era hora –

Si no me hubieras golpeado por atrás no me hubiera dormido –

Como sea, no piensas despertarlas –Señala a Bulma y a Bra

Lo hare, pero primero debo planear el _entrenamiento_ –En su rostro se podía observar claramente el sadismo

Fácil, provoca a Goku destruyendo ciudades –

Solo provocarlo no me basta y sabes que lo matare después –

Lo dices como si me importara –

¿Acaso no es tu pareja? –

No soporto a los egoístas –

Goku no es egoísta, nos ha salvado varias veces –Dijo Bulma quien estuvo escuchando la conversación

Yo llamo egoísta a Morirse y no querer revivir solo para entrenar, y luego cuando la paz reina irse a entrenar con una reencarnación de un villano por varios años e intentar golpear a tu esposa –

Goku, no te pudo haber intentado golpear –

Lo intento pero no lo logro –

Basta de charla y empecemos el _entrenamiento _en ciudad Satán –

Pero allí lastimaremos a personas inocentes –

¿Acaso no están dispuestas a convertirse en mercenarias? –La voz de Milk sorprendió a Bulma

¿Tú estarías dispuesta? –

Sin decir palabra Milk se levanta y apunta a un pueblo que estaba cerca de ellos, prepara un ataque y lo lanza destruyendo el lugar y kilometro a la redonda sin dejar un solo sobreviviente

Eso responde a tu pregunta –

Bulma no responde y seguidamente despierta a Bra, le dice lo que planea Vegeta, y luego le dice que ella se retire

NO ME VOY LOS HUMANOS SON BASURA COMPARADA CON NOSOTROS – su grito pone orgulloso a Vegeta, pero este lo oculta

Bien Bra, demuéstralo – la toma de la mano y salen volando a Ciudad Satán, Milk y Bulma asienten y lo siguen

VAMOS BRA, DEMUESTRA LO QUE DICES Y ACABA CON LA RAZA MAS DEBIL –La niña asiente y eleva su ki

HAS UN BIG BANG ATTACK Y DEMUESTRA QUE ERES DIGNA DEL LINAJE REAL –

MUERAN HUMANOS… BIG BANG ATTACK –Un destello los inunda y el ataque termina destruyendo una parte de la ciudad

Ahora lo harás personalmente –Vegeta aterriza seguido por Bra y él le indica un enorme edificio con personas corriendo debido a la reciente explosión

Dispara Bra –Esta mira atentamente al edificio y logra ver que allí se encontraban sus compañeros corriendo por las calles

No puedo –Ella lo dice en susurro, el, la escucha y responde provocador

Genial, eres una humana, pensé que yo no engendre una humana, pero me equivoque… Solo eres una humana más con sentimientos a los de _tu_ especie… eres débil –

NO SOY DÉBIL… ORIGINE EXPLOSION –Ella instintivamente crea su propia técnica destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad

Entonces eres humana –El, la sigue provocando, y ella siente rabia, no soporta que su padre la compare con humanos

Claro que no, yo no soy una humana soy una mercenaria saiyajin y yo…yo –

¿Tú qué? –

ACABO CON LAS RAZAS QUE NO MERECEN ESTAR CERCA DE LA PRINCESA –

¿Princesa humana o? –

PRINCESA SAIYAJIN –Libera toda su energía en una onda explosiva que destruye la ciudad por completo

VEGETA ERES UN MONSTRUO… USAS A TU HIJA PARA TUS TRABAJOS SUCIOS –Krillin quien se encontraba en la ciudad lo observo todo desde el aire con su hija Marron

Bra, si eres una mercenaria saiyajin no tienes piedad por nadie ¿cierto? –La niña asiente enérgicamente

Entonces mata a ese humano, o si no serás una humana débil, me has oído –

Claro papá, voy a matar a aquel humano –Krillin abre grande los ojos preparado para su muerte

TE ENVIARE CON LA CHATARRA DE TU ESPOSA –

Bra se abalanza convertida en súper saiyajin hacia el ex-guerrero

MARRON CORRE –Ella niega con la cabeza y se queda para observar

PAPÁ TU PUEDES NO TE RINDAS ANTE ELLA –

Muy tarde Bra ya estaba sobre Krillin golpeándolo por todos los ángulos, antes él hubiera podido darle batalla y hasta ganarle pero la edad ya hacia peso y dificultosamente hubiera sido capaz de esquivar los ataque de Bra en fase normal…Él no era rival del estado de súper saiyajin, el solo recibía los golpes de ella sin intentar esquivarlos, las lágrimas del ex-guerrero eran pensando que este sería su fin, él se creía inútil e inservible por eso se dejaba golpear por Bra quien estaba cegada por las palabra de su padre, decidida lo lanza al suelo preparando el fin de este

MUERE HUMANO, ORGINE EXPLOSION –

PAPAAAAAAAAÁ –La joven Marron observo todo, observo el final de su madre y ahora el de su padre

¿QUÉ SUCEDE MARRON? ¿VAS A VENIR A VENGARTE DE MI?, perdón olvide que tu dedicaste tu vida a ser una humana, yo también lo había hecho… pero abrí mis ojos y ahora sé que fui hecha para triunfar y acabar con la raza humana y para la mala suerte de tu padre él era humano Ja jajajajaja –El rostro de ella, su mirada, su pose su risa, todo era parecido a Vegeta y ahora había completado eso, ella se había convertido en una genocida orgullosa y seguramente muy pronto mercenaria espacial

BRA, NO DESTRUYAS MUCHO ESTE PLANETA QUE CUALDO SALGAMOS DE EL LO VENDEREMOS A UN GRAN COSTO –Marron no soporto la risa de Bra y de su padre

Sin pensarlo más Marron se abalanzó sobre Bra intentando golpearla, fue en vano ella recibió en ataque sin inmutarse, lo único que hizo fue sonreír

Hubieras entrenado Marron, tienes algo de partes metálicas eso es seguro, pero eso no es suficiente para acabar con la raza más fuerte… APRENDE ESO MARRON… LOS SAIYAJINE SEREMOS LOS REYES DEL UNIVERSO –Vegeta abrió grandes los ojos, el, había dicho lo mismo hace años pero jamás le dijo a Bra lo que él pensaba antes –FRAGIL Y MUY DÉBIL ASÍ ES EL SER HUMANO JAJAJAJAJA –Marron jamás se lo habría imaginado, Bra, aquella niña inocente pronunciando esas frases de superioridad, ante una raza con la cual Bra había convivido

DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS BRA, TU FUISTE Y SERAS PARA SIEMPRE UN SER HUMANO –Bra dejo de reír con esas palabras y por un segundo recordó todo lo que vivió, pero eso no fue suficiente, no fue suficiente para el orgullo que poseía… Para Bra Marron había firmado su sentencia de muerte con esas palabras

NO ERES MAS QUE BASURA Y AHORA TE DEMOSTRAR QUE JAMAS SERE UN SER HUMANO JAMAS –Bra ya había enloquecido y se lanzó contra Marron y con unos cuantos golpes la dejo al borde de la muerte

Trunks llego para presenciar lo sucedido e intento ir a detener a Bra pero Vegeta lo detuvo

Ella si merece llevar mi sangre… ves lo que ha hecho, destruyo una ciudad y mato al guerrero ex-calvo –La voz de Vegeta estaba llena de orgullo

Y ahora va a matar a tu novia JAJAJAJA…ve Trunks, ve e intenta calmar a tu hermana –Él lo libera y Trunks va hacia Bra y la separa de Marron quien está a punto de morir

Bra detente, por favor _hermanita_ –Los sentimientos de Bra estaban por revelarse ante su orgullo pero su padre detuvo esto

Te dejara vencer por tu lado de _terrícola, _Bra no lo hagas, desde pequeña demostraste ser más que una humana, demostraste ser LA PRINCESA SAIYAJIN, aquella princesa de la cual todos deben arrodillarse, aquella que no tiene piedad ni de su propio Hermano… DEMUESTRA QUE ERES ESA PRINCESA –Bra vuelve a ser cegada por su orgullo, pero para asegurarse su padre le dice lo más doloroso para ella, el odio y la envidia que siempre tuvieron sus amistades humanas, pero él lo dice con un odio rebajándola

VAMOS BRA NO PUEDE SER QUE PERDONES A TU HERMANO QUE SIEMPRE SE BURLO DE TI POR SER MUJER DICIENDO QUE JAMAS ALCANZARIAS SU FUERZA Y QUE ERA UNA CHICA QUE SE DEBIA DEDICAR A LA LIMPIEZA Y EL CUIDADO DE LOS MOCOSOS, TAMPOCO PUEDES PERDONAR A LOS HUMANOS QUE SE BURLARON DE TI TODA TU VIDA POR SER DIFERENTE, POR SER HIJA DE BULMA, CUANTAS VECES NO TE GRITARON TODO TIPO DE COSAS, TE INSUTARON CUANDO TE SALIÓ COLA Y LOS MISMOS GUERREROS PREFIRIERON A LA NIETA DE KAKAROTTO POR SER FAMILIAR DE KAKAROTTO Y A TI NO POR SER MUJER Y CREER QUE ERES DÉBIL, Y QUE ERES MAS HUMANA QUE SAIYAJIN… SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ CREO QUE YO TAMBIEN EMPEZARE A CREER LO QUE DICEN… ¿TU PERMITIRAS QUE YO LO CREA? –La palabras pronunciadas por Vegeta expulsaron la ira de esta saiyajin enviando a volar lejos a su hermano, luego seguirlo y golpearlo expulsando el odio acumulado

BRA NO LO ESCUCHES, NO PUEDES SER CAPAZ DE ESCUCHAR A UN ASECINO GENOCIDA, TRAIDOR… A PESAR DE SER NUESTRO PADRE ES LO QUE ES… BRA YO SE QUE EL MINTIO CUANDO DIJO QUE TU TE HABIAS CONVERTIDO EN GENOCIDA DESTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD Y MATANDO A KRILLIN…¿tú no lo hiciste verdad hermana? –Las palabras de Trunks no fueron suficiente para romper el muro de orgullo que poseía Bra

Si yo fui la que destruí la ciudad con la basura llamada humanidad que habitaba aquí y también al anciano calvo volador y casi a su hija que me llamo humana –Bra adquirido la frialdad y crueldad de su padre y ahora lo demostraría lastimando a aquel que se burló de ella por ser mujer –No sabes cómo disfrute ver a los humanos corriendo y gritando, disfrute ver su sangre y el grito de los más pequeños, disfrute a cada humano asesinado y lo hubiera disfrutado más si los hubiera matado uno por uno… pero me hubiera tardado más. Lo que logre disfrutar por completo fue la muerte de Krillin, pobrecito sin defensa alguna, intente hacer su muerte lo más lenta y dolorosa posible… -

YA BRA DETENTE –el veneno en las palabras de Bra producía efecto sobre Trunks quien se encontraba llorando arrodillado frente a Bra

Aún no he terminado –Dijo secamente –Cada golpe era una lagrima más de aquel anciano, cada patada que él no podía esquivar, el llanto desconsolado de él y su hija, cada maldito golpe para mí era un alago y sabes que antes de morir suplico por su vida y disfrute lanzando el ataque final, pero intente no destruir mucho la tierra… -

Ves Bra jamás serias capaz de… destruir la tierra… Bra por favor –Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hermano intentando encontrar algo de humanidad en sus palabras

Déjame terminar y luego ruega por tu inútil vida _hermano _–su tono se convirtió en algo muy doloroso para su hermano –Claro que lo hice para no destruir la Tierra… -Su hermano dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que se borró enseguida por la continuación –Si fuera por mi si destruiría este planeta pero papá me pidió que no lo hiciera por que la Tierra será un planeta muy costoso, ya que luego de la purga viene la venta… mi padre buscara al mejor postor y venderá este planeta… Sera mucho dinero Trunks, mucho –Vegeta sonrió ampliamente por las palabras de su hija y dijo

Bra por que no le cuentas lo de su novia, así lo acabas y luego a ella… Mejor si terminas antes el trabajo ya no soporto el olor a humano –

Claro padre –Prosiguió Bra –Es cierto también disfrute lo de Marron, ella quiso vengar lo de su padre, e intento patearme, aunque no lo logro le di ánimos y le dije que hubiera ido mejor si hubiera entrenado… y no dedicar su vida a ser una humana. La mitad de ella es androide, pero debía recordarle su lugar… y aún más cuando me grito que era humana, disfrute la golpiza que le di y ahora comprenderás la superioridad de un saiyajin –

BRA SOY TU HERMANO, LLEVO TU SANGRE –Bra sabía a qué se refería pero no iba perdonarlo

NO LLEVAS MI SANGRE… ERES UN MALDITO TERRICOLA SENTIMENTAL… RESPLANDOR FINAL… -Una enorme luz los cubrió y Bra dijo al final –No te merecías llevar la sangre de un saiyajin…Adiós hermano mío –Sin tiempo a que ella fuer para atacar a Marron, aparece Goku y la golpea fuertemente

MATASTE A TU HERMANO BRA, NO TENIAS QUE HACERLO –

KAKAROTTO EL NO ERA MI HERMANO, SOY UNA GUERRERA DE CLASE ALTA Y TU DE CLASE BAJA… NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMARME –

BRA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, DESTRUISTE UNA CIUDAD, MATASTE A KRILLIN Y A TRUNKS… PERO AUN TE PUEDO PERDONAR –

NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME PERDONE, Y SOLO LO DICES PORQUE SABES QUE VAN A REVIVIR –Bra tiene una idea –pero hagamos el juego más divertido sígueme –Goku mira con desconfianza, mientras ella se eleva, la sigue y luego Vegeta decide saber qué clase de idea tuvo su hija

Ella va con una sola idea acabar con las esferas del dragón. Vuela hasta el templo de Kami-Sama y Vegeta se ríe al reconocer la idea de su hija, él se acerca a ella y le susurra

Si lo haces no seremos inmortales –Ella sonríe y le dice

Claro que sí, vamos a Namekusei llamamos a ese Dragón y luego acabamos con los namekianos –El asiente aprobando la idea de su hija

¿QUÉ HARÁS BRA? –

Ya lo veras –Aterrizan allí y sale Dende quien sin más es atravesado por un rayo de Bra provocándole la muerte, eso no es suficiente para ella y con una ráfaga acaba con Mr. Popo

Sin que Goku logre articular una palabra recibe un golpe certero de parte de Milk y detrás de esta estaba Bulma quien sonreía por que Saraty había acabado con Bulma… Tal vez para siempre

Goku recibe varios golpes de Milk y luego llegan los guerreros Z e intentan ayudar a Goku, pero Bra y Vegeta les impiden el paso

TODOS USTEDES VAN A MORIR –Goku estaba encolerizado por lo reciente pero Vegeta esta sonriente

AUN NO LLEGA LA BATALLA FINAL, Y POR LO TANTO NOS VAMOS OTORGANDOLES UN AÑO ENTERO DEBIDO A LA DESAPARION DE LAS ESFERAS Y POR LA NUEVA PERSONA QUE NOS AYUDA… NO ES ASÍ MILK –

¡¿MILK?! ¡¿MAMA?! –los guerreros quedaron sorprendidos pero ella se encargó de que no la molestaran para que no haga eso

Si los voy a ayudar porque por su culpa Goku es un Héroe y lo peor es que intento Golpearme, así que sin Goku, ni la Tierra no habrá problemas –

MAMA NO PUEDES –

RETAME GOHAN, y nuestra pelea será dentro de un año y será a todo o nada –Vegeta, Saraty y Bra asienten

Los cuatros salen volando pero antes Milk le grita a Goku

MORIRAS GOKU, TE JURO QUE MORIRAS DE LA MANERA MAS CRUEL **TE ODIO** –Las palabras de Milk dejaron muy mala a Goku, ahora sabía que su único consuelo serían sus dos hijos

**En la mente de Bulma**

Bulma ve lo que pareciera ser una salida, corre hacia ella y cuando llega siente que tiene el control sobre un cuerpo muy poderoso, pero antes de abrir los ojos ella escucha lo que sucede con su hija

No volverás al mundo como tú lo conocías, ahora tomaste el cuerpo de mi ama que yo me encargue de meterlo en el joyero y ahora conocerás la vida de un saiyajin, iras a una dimensión paralela de la misma época y de allí nunca saldrás –La mente de Bulma se nubla y ve muchas cosas de una vida que no es la de ella

_**Viole: espero que Goku no Venga**_

_**Goku: pero si ya estoy aquí y que haces detrás de un sofá**_

_**Brolly: KAKAROTTO, KAKAROTTO**_

_**Goku: ya entendí daré mi spoiler rápido: Hola soy Goku en el próximo capítulo Bulma se encuentra en una especie de futuro alterno en donde los saiyajines vencieron a Frezeer, su vida se complica al ver que en esa dimensión soy un monstruo y ella posee la misma edad de Vegeta, pero él está comprometido con una saiyajin que piensa matarlo, ¿ella ocultara sus sentimientos y dejara que maten a Vegeta? O ¿estos se interpondrán revelando su humanidad? : Misión planeta Vegeta: salva a Vegeta de su muerte**_

_**Brolly: ¿KAKAROTTO?**_

_**Goku: oh, oh**_

_**Viole: HASTALAPROXIMA *Brolly destruye el sofá y grita Kakarotto* AAHHHH **_

_**Raditz: Dejen Reviews o Goku morirá**_

_**Bardock: NO LOS AMENAZES RADITZ**_

_**Raditz: yo hago lo que quiero**_


	9. Chapter 8: MIsion Planeta Vegeta

_**Viole: Juro que cuando nos libremos de Brolly te matare Raditz **_

_**Raditz: SOLO HASLO **_

_**Viole: NO QUIERO, HASLO TU **_

_**Raditz: NI LOCO NO SOY SUICIDA**_

_**Viole: yo tampoco**_

_**Bardock: Yo lo hare**_

_**Viole y Raditz :Gracias**_

_**Bardock: Aqui estoy mounstro, ven por mi **_

_**Brolly: KAKAROTTO, KAKAROTTO *detrás de una pared***_

_**Bardock: si soy Kakarotto, ven por mi **_

_**Brolly: Me tomas por idiota *cruzado de brazos mirando a Bardock***_

_**Bardock: Acaso no eras un monstruo sin cerebro**_

_**Raditz: CORRE...**_

_**Brolly: ¿hay dos Kakarottos mas allá atrás?**_

_**Bardock: si ve por ellos**_

_**Viole y Raditz: TRAIDOR, eso no era parte del plan **_

_**Brolly: ¿que plan?**_

_**Bardock: MATARTE *dispara con un cañón lleno de ráfagas de ki***_

_**Brolly: recuerden que si muero... revivo por pedido de la escritora**_

_**Viole, Raditz y Bardock : ¿LA ESCRITORA TE TRAJO?**_

_**Brolly: no es obio **_

_**Viole: pero no eras el monstruo que intento matar a los guerreros Z**_

_**Brolly: ¿y?**_

_**Viole: me parecio que no pensabas **_

_**Brolly**_: _**GRRRR**_

_**Viole: POR ESO**_

_**Escritora: perdón por no avisar antes... pero Brolly se queda aquí y luego vendrá Ceripa... así que convivan y no se maten porque estoy organizando algo muy interesante**_

_**Monique: Como sea espero que no tenga que ver con aquellos archivos...oh espera...PIENSAS HACERLO ¿NO?**_

_**Escritora: si pienso hacerlo y tu callada *desaparece***_

_**Viole: ¿que piensa hacer?**_

_**Monique: niños vs niñas**_

_**Viole: DEMONIOS *en shock***_

_**Bardock: no me importa lo que piense hacer, lo unico que me importa es que los personajes son de Akira Toriyama**_

**Misión**** Planeta Vegeta: Salva a Vegeta de su muerte**

Una habitación enorme con murallas construidas con un material impenetrable, sosteniendo un enorme espejo rodeado de un material parecido al oro, a su lado unas botas blancas, en el lado contrario una mesita con un pequeño cajón y sobre ella estaba un rastreador color azul y guantes blancos, la mesita estaba pegada a una enorme y hermosa cama donde se encontraba durmiendo una mujer de cabellos azul marino, vestida de una malla color azul. Un timbre comienza sonar provocando que esa mujer se despertara, ella estaba completamente extrañada ante el lugar, camina lentamente hacia el enorme espejo, cuando ella se observa grita pero luego tapa su boca con sus manos, millones de cosas pasan por su cabeza, así que decidida toma la armadura y se la coloca, luego se coloca las botas, para dirigirse a los guantes, no ve la necesidad de llevar el rastreador, lo deja y sale de la habitación usando una clave. Sale y se dirige por un enorme pasillo.

Ya veo así que ese se atrevió a meterme aquí... pero eso no es suficiente para la ingeniosa Bulma Briefs -

Siguio su paso y llego a un enorme salon donde se encontraban unos hombres hablando, ella conocia el nombre y el rango de cada uno. Ella poseia todos los recuerdos del lugar en donde se encontraba, su pensamiento recorrio la idea de que todo habia sido un sueño, y que ella solo era una saiyajin y nunca conocio a los humanos

Saraty, el rey la espera -Una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos y solo asintio con la cabeza

Entro a un enorme salon donde estaba Vegeta, mirando en un enorme ventanal -Luego de su _"sueño" _ sabia como mirarle a los ojos sin decirle un _te quiero_, que nunca era respondido, pero hacia sonrojar a _su _principe

Me llamo rey Vegeta -Respondio instintivamente ocultando sus sentimientos

Si, te enviare a La ejecucion de un soldado traidor, no quiero ver a ese maldito -Su voz sonaba autoritaria, a cualquier ser del universo esa voz lo haria temblar, pero ella no era cualquier ser, era Bulma, Bulma Briefts

Reconoció el rostro de Vegeta, era de completa preocupación, no estaba seguro pero arriesgo a su suerte

Lo noto un poco preocupado mi rey -El giro su mirada hacia ella y pudo observar en ella una mirada calida que solo la habia visto cuando era un niño,

Guardias retirense un momento -Ellos obedecieron sin dudarlo al ver esos ojos negros amenazantes

Saraty, y si me pasara algo no tendria que importarte y lo sabes -Ella reprimio un reproche hacia el, apretando fuerte sus labios hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar

Lo...lamento veg...Rey Vegeta -El noto demaciado rapido la sangre goteando de sus labios

Mirame a los ojos Saraty -Ella busco una escapatoria a aquel momento, no queria mostrar huellas de sus sentimientos, en ese lugar el estaba compremetido con una mujer, su eterna rival

Ella no obedecio la orden, asi que el se bajo del lugar la tomo de la barbila y ella desesperada cerro fuerte sus ojos, implorando una suerte que no iba llegar, eso era indudable, cuando el rey decia que nadie entrara, nadie con cerebro lo hacia

ABRE TUS OJOS AHORA -

NO -su voz se escucho decidida y cerro mas fuerte sus ojos

TE LO ORDENO, SARATY ABRELOS Y MIRAME - Ella queria gritar, gritar que ella no era de alli, que no era Saraty, ella era Bulma y para ella de eso no habia duda

El tomo fuerte su barbilla y vio correr la sangre por su menton, el instintivamente lamio la sangre, sorprendiendola para abrir los ojos

Hasta que los abres, sabes que puedo matarte por desobederme -la voz de Vegeta era la misma, que usaba con ella en los primeros años de la Tierra

No...te...atreverias -Su voz era entrecortada por la fuerza de Vegeta

Por ahora te perdonare -Al rey le gustaba verla a ella, no le gustaba la pareja que le asignaron y el estaba seguro de que Saraty tenia mas fuerzas que aquella mujer

Pero el orgullo de Saraty lo la dejaba retar a aquella mujer, en el planeta era una tradicion la pela por la pareja, las mujeres que eran asignadas para los hombres podian ser remplazadas por otras quienes deseen pelear por la pareja. Saraty no seria capaz de retar a la saiyajin, pero Bulma era capaz de todo

Iras con Kakarotto a la ejecucion -La libero y camino de nuevo a la ventana

Si -Salio de alli y miro a Kakarotto, ella solo podia ver a su amigo de la infancia, y eso le hizo recordar todas sus aventuras juntos, ella sabia que eso traeria problemas

Goku, debes acompañarme -Raditz y Kakarotto la miraron extrañados y al darse cuenta de ello corrigio su error

Kakarotto no me oíste -

Me pareció que dijo Goku -

Deja de decir estupicedes, lavate esos oidos y vamos -El asintio, y su hermano mayo rio

NO TE RIAS RADITZ -el paro en seco al ver el rostro de su furioso hermano

Ella camino hasta salir del palacio y luego sintio el ki de varios seres reunidos, salio volando seguida de Kakarotto quien estaba sorprendido

No tienes rastreador ¿como es posible que sepas a donde vamos? -El dijo y ella miro sorprendida y recordo que en ese lugar ellos aun usaban un rastreador

Ese aparato ya es obsoleto para mi -El la miro extrañado y ella recordo su cara inocente

Vaya Saraty, aveces me recuerdas a una humana -

¿humana? ¿quien? -Ella miro curiosa y el cambio su expresion en una sadica cosa que asusto mucho a Bulma

Creo que se llamaba Bulma, era pequeño pero recuerdo que ella grito mucho junto a su novio, el intento defenderla, atinando solo a mi cola llamandome Goku...pero en fin ya estan muertos -Bulma se asusto y miro al frente

El recorrido termino en silencio y llegaron al lugar donde seria la ejecucion, un saiyajin alto señalo a Saraty y ella lo miro

¿que sucede? ¿algún problema? -

Es la representante del rey Vegeta ¿no es cierto? -

Si -

El dijo que su representante debia ser el que llevara a cabo la ejecucion mediante una batalla -Bulma se asusto pero su rostro no lo demostro, para ella iba ser imposible matar a alguien, en su mente pasaron recuerdos donde ella mataba sin piedad a varios guerreros o ex-soldados de Frezzer

¿Cuales son las razones de la ejecución? -

Extorsion, amenaza al rey y asesinato de un guerrero de clase media -Eso fue escusa suficiente para auto-convencerse de que debia matar a ese guerrero

Llevenme allí -El hombre la llevo a un enorme coliseo y dentro de el muchos saiyajines mirándola a ella algunos con recelo.

El hobre vestido con armaduras saiyajines rasgadas y el estaba encadenado sonriendo

Yo vengare la muerte del señor Frezzer -Ella fingio una risa sadica, sobre las palabras de ese hombre

Frezzer pensaba exterminar a nuestra raza -El la miro y le sonrio y con un tono ironico dijo

Claro "nuestra" Bulma Briefs, cientifica de Corp. Capsule -Ella ahogo un grito y dio unos pasos hacia atras y choco con Kakarotto

Este no ha comido asi que dice locuras -La voz de Kakarotto la calmo y ella adopto una pose de pelea, Kakarotto y los soldados se retiraron luego de liberarle de las cadenas

Humana idiota crees que tu podras con este mundo, descubrirás lo que es ser un mono de circo controlada por tu orgullo, teniendo que exterminar seres y vender planetas, no creo que eso sea bueno para ti Bulmita -

NO, YO, NO...MUERE -Ella lanza un onda de energia que es esquivada

El intenta patearla pero ella esquiva el golpe y aparece detras de el y lo golpea mandandolo contra varios pilares de piedra, se levanta costosamente y ella lo espera con los brazos cruzados

¿YA ESTAS LISTO PARA MORIR? -El la mira divertido y con una enorme sonrisa dice

solo hazlo Bulma, y manchate con mi sangre para siempre y luego intenta volver a tu acogedora casa -Bulma, se queda atonita, pero no lo demuestra

TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA -El saiya observa el rostro palido de ella y esta prepara un ataque

Entre un pequeño lapso de tiempo ella pudo observar la muerte de su hijo, a manos de Bra, sacude la cabeza y luego en su mente aparece la imagen de su amado Vegeta burlandose de su amigo/hermano Goku

"Eso es imposible, jamas pasaria eso, Bra no seria capaz de lastimar a Trunks, solo deben ser imaginaciones mias, debo acabar ahora con este maldito ante de que diga algo mas de mi"Sus pensamientos volvieron a su lugar y ella se puso en posicion para acabar con el saiyajin

MUERE... -Una enorme rafaga se libera y por una fraccion de segundo, ella estuvo en un campo de batalla diferente en donde se encontraban los guerreros Z, para luego volver

mmm...Saraty, creo que te has tardado mucho -Ella gira y ve a Vegeta sonriendo sadicamente

Tenia ganas de jugar -responde secamente y se retira volando

"Maldición, como se le ocurre a esa saiyajin meterme aqui... No tengo escapatoria alguna, solo me queda sobrevivir y esperar que ocurra un milagro "

Llega al palacio y busca entre los inmensos pasillos su habitación, al llegar noto que su puerta poseia una clave de acceso, maldijo varias veces y luego recordó la clave, con los recuerdos de Saraty. Al ingresar busco algo parecido a un baño, encontró otra puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró una enorme ducha.

Luego de bañarse y quitarse toda la sangre, salio de alli y se encontro una carta sobre su mesa

pero que... -Tomo la carta y busco el remitente, pero el lenguaje saiyajin no funcionaba de esa forma, este sobre poseia una estampa con un extaño simbolo

Ella rozo suavemente el sobre y este se abrio

sorprendente -Ella retiro delicadamente el papel, ella vio que este habia sido escrito en maquina pero con un lenguaje muy diferente de la tierra

No es problema, gracias a la inteligencia de la gran Bulma Briefs -Cuando ella reparo el rastreador de Raditz descubrio el lenguaje de los saiyajines, y lo aprendio facilmente

_Se como observas a mi futura pareja, con esto me refiero a Vegeta, asi que he decidido que combatiremos por el en el gran Coliseo de los saiyajines, solo estaremos las dos y juro que si no vienes me encargare de ir por ti personalmente, VEN AHORA_

Bulma no estaba segura de las palabras que decia, pero si de las intenciones de la carta...Algo era claro, debia luchar por Vegeta, Bulma conocia a Saraty y sabia que jamas seria capaz de pelear por una pareja, pero un reto era un reto sin importar a que se debia

Salio atonita de ese lugar y detras de una puerta oyo voces femeninas y se detuvo a escuchar

Debes matar a Saraty, ella es la única amenaza entre las mujeres de este planeta -

No habría problema si Saraty no fuera tan poderosa -

Si, ella es la saiyajin mas poderosa... pero la mas idiota. -

¿A que te refieres?. -

Ella jamas se retiraría de un duelo... -

¿Y eso? -

Le acabo de enviar un mensaje en donde tu la retas a un duelo por Vegeta. -

ESTAS LOCA... JAMAS LA PODRE VENCER -

Tu solo harás presencia... de lo demás me encargo yo. -

Y luego viene el fin de Vegeta ¿no? -Bulma ahogo un grito al descubrir los malvados planes de esas saiyajines

paso, por paso... a Vegeta le llegara su fin en el reto Alpha 1 -

Ese reto sera sin retorno al Rey de todos los saiyajines -Bulma intentaba no gritar ni llamar la atencion

Salio corriendo de alli y salio volando hacia ese coliseo, conocia la direccion de este por todo lo que recordaba de Saraty, al llegar la vio cruzada de brazos y sonriente

"esta cree que soy estupida" -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ki que ella logro sentir

Ella aprendió a sentir el ki y gracias a eso logro esquivar el golpe, desapareciendo de la vista de ellos... apareció detrás de ese hombre usando una ráfaga para matarlo.

Su rival palidecio al verla esquivar el ataque mortal

¿que tan idota me crees? -La saiyajin sonrio costosamente e intento golpearla

Te matare y no seras molestia entre Vegeta y yo -Bulma estaba por enloquecer, no soportaria ver a Vegeta con otra mujer que no fuera ella, su rabia se consumio y ella estuvo a punto de convertirse en super saiyajin

La cortina de ataques que libero, BUlma no fue capz de esquivar y se estrello contra un monton de rocas

¿DONDE ESTA EL PODER QUE TANTO PRESUMIAS SARATY? -Bulma no sabe como responder

Ella recibe varios golpes que la hacen caer casi derrotada

Es todo... me decepcionaste -

TU NO ERES NIRRIT... ¿DIME QUIEN ERES? -Bulma podía aparentar ser Saraty, aunque ella sabia que jamas podría usar las técnicas de Saraty

NO CLARO QUE NO SOY ELLA ¿NO ME RECUERDAS? -

NO SE QUIEN ERES... DÍMELO -

SOY AQUELLA A LA CUAL VENCISTE, PARA PODER SER GUERRERA DE ELITE Y OLVIDARTE DE SER LA DEBIL HIJA MAYOR DE PARAGUS -Bulma no poseia todos los recuerdos de Saraty, pero ella habia escuchado que un saiyajin llamado Paragus le ofrecio a Vegeta volver a ser el rey

"LA HISTORIA DE BROLLY...DEMONIOS... SARATY ES HERMANA DE AQUEL MONSTRUO... no lo vi en persona pero se que era mas poderoso que todos los guerreros y que lo habian vencido con un ataque de Goku, PERO SALIO VIVO...ESO ES... SOY LA HERMANA DE ESE TAL BROLLY, debo ser muy poderosa... ¿pero que es lo que detiene el poder de Saraty? " -Observo su cuello y pudo observar al medallon que inicio estos problemas

ES TU CULPA. -se quito el collar de un tiron y luego observo como este se introdujo duramente en las rocas

PERO QUE... -antes de formular una hipotesis recibio un duro golpe bajo que le rompio unas costillas

ARRRGG -Sin pensarlo ataco sin un plan

Sus golpes eran constantes y sin parar... Bulma estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas y lo que libero sus poderes fueron los recuerdos de lo que tuvo que pasar por ponerse un simple medallon, recordo todos los trucos de Saraty y la rabia aumento hasta el punto de convertirla en una super saiyajin

MORIRAS -La mujer retrocedio al ver tal poder, no poseia el rastreador pero reconocia esa aura

IMPOSIBLE, solo los hombres de esta raza son capaces de llegar a ese nivel -

NO TE CREAS LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS Y DIME TU NOMBRE -

NO ME RECUERDAS, SOY EVELL LA MUJER A LA CUAL DESTERRARON POR TU CULPA -

La debil fuiste tu, no yo -Bulma sentia placer al verse superior a alguien, pero sus pensamientos se rectractaron al pensar en que ese sentimiento la convertiria en lo que ella mas odiaba

se lanzo hacia Evell y con cuatro golpes la dejo inconciente

No queria que esto terminara asi -Lanza un cañon de ki y su cuerpo se vuelve cenizas... Al igual que el alma de Bulma

Bulma no fue capaz de controlar ese cañon y termino por acabar tambien a Nirrit quien estaba escondida detras de una roca

Pense que nunca lo harias Saraty... PERO QUE TE SUCEDIO -vio a Kakarotto muy sorprendido al verla en ese estado

Ellas me retaron sabiendo que mi poder es mayor -Kakarotto sonrio complacido y luego sin mas palabras los dos se retiraron al palacio

Los guardias recibieron a Saraty con mas respeto de lo comun, pero ahora venia lo mas dificil, estar todos los dias cerca de Vegeta y ser su pareja pero no poder llevar la vida de antes

Luego de varios rituales y celebraciones al estilo saiyajin, Bulma corre hacia su habitacion encerrandose y arrodillandose en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente

SOY BULMA BRIEFS UNA HUMANA...HUMANA -Sus gritos no se oian fuera pero ella seguia gritando con insistencia

NO SOY ACECINA... SOY CIENTIFICA Y NO ME MERESCO ESTO...NO ES JUSTO -su eco retumbaba pero nadie la oia

Te quedaras aqui hasta el fin de tus dias -El sirviente de Saraty la torturaba con sus palabras y cada vez era peor

Podrás ver a tus amigos en tus sueños, porque allí te mostrare lo mucho que sufren y la cercana victoria de mi ama -

**En el entrenamiento de lo guerreros**

¿quien esta allí ? -Bra grita al oír unos pasos

Tu... estabas muerto...YO LO LAMENTO -

te perdonara si vienes conmigo y luchas por el bien -la niña asiente y sigue a ese joven tan extraño

_**Viole: detente Brolly deja de comportarte como un demente y sientante**_

_**Broll:Y NO QUIERO Y VOY A MATARLO**_

_**Escritora : no me queda de otra... BROLLY SI LO MATAS JURO HACERTE HUMANO Y AQUI MISMO TE TRANSFORMO EN UNA COPIA DE GOKU Y LLAMO A GOHAN PARA QUE TE ENVIE AL SOL **_

_**Brolly: NO TE ATREVERIAS**_

_**Escritora: RETAME **_

_**Brolly: *su peinado cambia al estilo punk de Goku* NOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Goku: ¿brolly? hora de mi spoiler: Hola soy Goku, en el proximo capitulo un joven extraño aparece el invita a Bra a luchar por el bien ella parece arrepentida al reconocer al chico y los guerreros Z tendran una gran esperanza con la llegada de este chico, los guerreros tienen un gran rencuentro y Bra entiende que no debe ser tan orgullosa, y su cambio producido la convertira en una verdadera Guerrera... Un gran secreto aguarda a los guerreros sobre la familia saiyajin... BRA NO TE RINDAS ANTE EL ORGULLO: La salvacion: UNA GRAN ESPERANZA **_

_**Brolly: KAKAROTTO..KAKAROTTO**_

_**Escritora: QUIETO**_

_**Brolly: eh *sus ropas se transforman en el habitual traje de Goku*NOOOOOO**_

_**Bardock: te lo merecías... y ¿cuando llega Ceripa?**_

_**Escritora: muy pronto**_

_**Raditz: ESPEREN ELLA NO ES...**_

_**Bardock: si si es**_

_**Raditz: Yo me largo con Kakarotto**_

_**Goku: ¿y yo que hice? quiero conocer a esa tal Ceripa**_

_**Raditz: estoy seguro de que no quieres**_

_**Viole: HASTA LA PROXIMA.. COMENTEN Y CUESTIONEN **_


End file.
